Conspiracy
by vai.piowliang
Summary: "aku akan melindungimu Kyu! Disini bersamamu aku akan terus melindungimu! Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku selamanya! " Siwon berlutut seperti melakukan sebuah lamaran pada calon pengantinnya "aku bersedia hyung! aku akan menjadi pasanganhidupmu disisa umurku! Didalam sini kita adalah sepasang suami istri! Aku istrimu dan kau suamiku" jawab Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FF WONKYU **

**READ THE STORY AND FIND THE BOMBSHELL**

**YOU WILL SMILE AND SHOUT "AAAAAHHH AUTHOR VAI!"**

**KEEP MY WORDS**

**LETS READ THE PICT**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Rikrakrikrak

Suara rekitan ranjang royal itu mengiringi gerakan dua insan yang sedang melepaskan hasrat sexualnya. Dan sang namja begitu mendominasi gerakan – gerakan yang terilhami dari gambar sebuah buku sex Kamasutra dari India

"Hmmm ahhh Siwon-ah kau memang hebat dan selalu bisa memuaskanku" sang yeoja mendesah menikmati setiap gerakan dan serangan dari namja bernama Siwon itu.

"hmmm mmmm" desah Siwon tanpa kata dan kalimat. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya dibanding harus mengucapkan kalimat saat nikmat itu mulai terasa

Suara rekitan itu semakin kencang dan semakin menggema karena kedua insan itu sudah akan mencapai orgasme lalu

"aaaahhhhh" keduanya mendesah hampir bersamaan.

Siwon segera turun dari atas tubuh sexy dan langsing sang yeoja yang sangat cantik itu. melepaskan kondom dari vitalnya yang sudah dipenuhi sperma miliknya, lalu membersihkan sisa sperma yang masih menempel di vitalnya dengan beberapa lembar tissue yang ada didekatnya. Lalu berdiri memakai kembali satu persatu pakaiannya.

"apa kau masih menyimpan mimpi untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu di Amerika sana Siwon-ah?" yeoja cantik itu turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang berkeringat, dengan rambut panjang terurai sedikit kusut, melangkah menghampiri Siwon yang sudah hampir lengkap memakai pakaiannya

"tentu saja noona! Aku masih sangat mengharapkannya" jawab Siwon tanpa menoreh kearah sang yeoja

"aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu setelah kau melakukan tugasmu!" yeoja itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya lebih erat diperut Siwon, menyandarkan wajahnya dipugung namja yang tampan juga gagah itu

"jinja? Tugas apa yang akan noona berikan padaku?" Siwon segera membalikan badannya menghadap kearah yeoja itu

"aku ingin kau menculik putera tiriku! Dia sudah cukup banyak membawa masalah dalam hidupku selama aku menjadi nyonya baru dirumah tuan Hankyung itu" jawab sang yeoja melangkah menuju meja rias dimana tas LV-nya berada.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto bergambar seorang namja yang sama tampannya dengan Siwon, namun terlihat namja itu ringkik karena wajahnya yang pucat juga postur tubuh yang agak kurus, hidung mancung, mata bulat, bibir merah muda. Namja yang benar – benar menarik.

"weide? Kenapa noona ingin aku menculiknya?" Siwon menerima foto itu lalu melihatnya

"aku kira, dengan kecantikan yang aku miliki akan dengan mudah menggoda bocah itu, sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau aku lalui. Menikahi appa-nya dan berselingkuh dengan puteranya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak berhasil karena bocah tengik itu hanyalah seorang gay!" yeoja itu mulai memakai kimono berbahan sutera berwarna merah muda

"Lalu apa yang akan noona dapatkan jika aku menculiknya? Noona hanya memintaku untuk menculiknya saja bukan?" Siwon banyak mengemukakan pertanyaan pada sang yeoja sambil memandangi wajah tampan calon korbannya

"tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin kau melukainya, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang – senang didalam rumah mewah itu tanpa ada gangguannya selama dia ada didalam sekapanmu. Kau harus pandai mengulur waktu, buat tuan Hankyung cemas saat dia kehilangan putera tunggalnya. Lalu kau tiba – tiba muncul membawa berita penculikan dan meminta uang tebusan. Memang sangat klasik tapi aku yakin ini akan menyenangkan!" Yeoja itu duduk dengan pose yang begitu menantang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus itu dengan sangat vulgar

"berapa jumlah tebusan yang harus aku ajukan?" Siwon melangkah mendekati sang yeoja lalu duduk disampingnya memandangi pandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya

"sebanyak yang kau inginkan! Bukankah kau ingin ke Amerika? Hitung jumlah biaya yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa hidup disana! Dan itulah jumlah uang tebusan yang akan Hankyung berikan sebagai pengganti nyawa anaknya!" jawab sang yeoja lalu menjilati bibir Siwon yang merah tipis itu

"noona sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari penculikan ini! Sebenarnya apa yang noona inginkan?" karena ternyata uang tebusan itu hanyalah untukku?" Siwon mengusap paha yeoja itu lalu tangannya masuk kedalam lipatan kimono yang menutupi vagina yeoja dan memainkan jarinya didalam sana

"ahhh kau nakal Siwon-ah! hmm" yeoja itu mengejat merasakan nikmat dari permainan jari Siwon disekitar vitalnya

"noona suka?" tanya Siwon menjilati bibir sang yeoja

"inilah yang aku harapkan darimu! Kepuasan diatas ranjang Siwon-ah! dan imbalan yang aku berikan adalah uang tebusan itu! aku memang tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari penculikan itu, tapi aku akan sedikit mendapatkan ketenangan saat bocah gay itu lenyap dan aku bahagia bisa mengantarmu mewujudkan mimpimu!" Yeoja itu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali diatas ranjang bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Ting tang ting

Suara sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring keramik mengisi suasana sarapan pagi diruang makan keluarga Cho Hankyung. Tiga orang pelayan lengkap dengan seragamnya berdiri tepat dibelakang ketiga orang majikan mereka yang sedang menikmati menu sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! appa dengar dari dokter Park kemarin kau datang ketempat prakteknya, apa kau tidak sehat? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" namja setengah baya yang masih terlihat gagah juga tampan diusia yang sudah tidak muda bertanya pada anaknya

"anniyeo! Aku hanya kontrol bulanan saja! Tidak ada apa – apa!" jawab Kyuhyun tetap cemberut sambil terus menikmati sarapannya

"sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap begitu dingin pada appamu ini? Apakah kau masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran nona Kim dirumah kita?" tuan Hankyung mengeluhkan sikap dingin dan sinis sang putera, mereguk kopinya

"sampai Kim Heechul keluar dari rumah ini!" Kyuhyun berdiri menunjuk yeoja cantik bernama Heechul itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian lalu bergegas meninggalkan meja makan

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga sikapmu itu! nona Kim tidak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah ini! Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya itu masalahmu! Atau jika kau ingin aku bisa mengirimmu keluar negeri!" bentak tuan Hankyung menggebrak meja makan itu

"yeobo! Sudahlah aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sinisnya! Kendalikan emosimu! Ingat kesehatanmu!" Heechul berdiri menghampiri suaminya lalu mengusap – usap punggung suaminya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang

"miane aku tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan benar! Ini semua adalah kesalahan eommanya! Dia terlalu memanjakan puteranya!" tuan Hankyung memejamkan matanya menarik nafas dalam

"sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya agar mau menerimaku sebagai istrimu yeobo!" Heechul memeluk tuan Hankyung

_'tunggulah saatnya kau disekap kekasihku! Kau akan merasakan seperti apa rasanya jauh dari kemewahan yang ada didalam rumahmu ini bocah tengik!'_

.

.

.

Siwon tampak sedang sibuk menabur paku – paku juga pecahan kaca disekitar jalanan sepi menuju kediaman keluarga Cho. Jalanan itu memang selalu sepi dan jarang dilalui kendaraan lainnya, karena kawasan jalanan itu adalah milik pribadi keluarga Cho.

_'bocah tengik itu pulang tepat jam 4 sore bersama supir pribadinya. Kau bisa memanfaatkan jalanan sepi milik pribadi keluarga Cho. Buat bannya pecah lalu kau bisa melemahkan supir dengan ilmu beladiri yang kau kuasai lalu bawa bocah tengik itu pergi'_ suara Heechul masih terngiang – ngiang ditelinga dan kepala Siwon

Setelah beres dengan urusannya, Siwon segera bersembunyi dibalik semak – semak yang lebat itu. menunggu kendaraan pribadi tuan muda Cho melewati jebakan yang sudah disiapkannya. Tidak lama kemudian mobil Audy milik Kyuhyun melewati jalanan sepi itu lalu

Blussh

Ban belakang mobil mewah itu pecah karena melindas beberapa paku juga pecahan beling yang sudah Siwon sebarkan. Siwon segera memakai masker penutup wajah menyamarkan wajahnya, tidak lupa memakai topi lidah menutupi sebagian rambut juga kepalanya. Memakai jas hujan yang lebar juga untuk menutupi postur tubuhnya.

Buk buk

Hanya dengan dua hantaman dari bogem mentahnya, sopir pribadi Kyuhyun tepar saat memeriksa ban mobil mewah itu. Siwon lalumembuka pintu mobil dimana Kyuhyun duduk dengan ekskpresi panik lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar setelah membukakan sabuk pengamannya.

"siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada Siwon sambil terus merusaha melepaskan diri dari Siwon

Buk

Terpaksa Siwon melumpuhkan Kyuhyun dengan bogem mentahnya karena Kyuhyun sudah dirasa menyulitkan aksinya.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Dia memandangi sekitar ruangan dimana dia disekap. Ruangan itu seperti sebuah kamar karena ada ranjang kayu lengkap dengan kasurnya, sebuah meja dimana televisi 21'inc sedang menyala menyiarkan sebuah berita menghilangnya seorang tuan muda dari keluarga Cho, lemari pakaian dua pintu juga sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Mulutnya dibungkam sebuah lakban berwarna hitam, kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang sandaran kursi dengan tambang yang juga melilit sekitar dada, perut hingga kakinya.

Sret sret sret

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar semakin jelas menghampiri terdengar dari luar kamar

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka orang yang tadi menculiknya, masih dengan masker, topi juga jas hujannya.

Jepret jepter

Kilatan blitz dari sebuah kamera digital mengabadikan kondisi Kyuhyun yang terikat diatas kursi. Kyuhyun terus berusaha berteriak meski mulutnya ditutupi lakban, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggunya.

Siwon lalu melangkah membelakangi Kyuhyun, mengambil kantung plastik dengan merk dagang sebuah mini market lalu mengeluarkan isinya ternyata adalah susu cair dalam kemasan kotak juga juga sebungkus roti gandum dan buah apel. Siwon kembali melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun membuka lakban yang menutupi mulutnya lalu menyuapinya.

Cuih

Kyuhyun meludahkan potongan roti gandum yang disuapkan Siwon kedalam mulutnya.

"aku tidak akan memakannya! Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu! Berapa yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau mau melepaskanku? Aku akan membayarnya!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot kepada Siwon

Siwon bertahan untuk tidak bersuara. Dia tidak putus asa untuk kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun potongan roti itu. dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun memuntahkannya. Siwon lalu menarik sebuah buku tulis lengkap dengan pulpennya lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya. Tulisan itu berisi

_'makanlah! Jika kau ingin sehat dan memiliki tenaga untuk bisa melawanku saat aku melepaskan ikatanmu!'_

"shiro! Aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau katakan berapa yang kau inginkan agar aku melepaskan aku" Kyuhyun kembali membentak tanpa rasa takut sang penculik akan melukainya

'biaya untuk bisa hidup layak dan kuliah di University of Los Angeles Amerika!' akhirnya Siwon menuliskan keingiannya diatas buku itu lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Kyuhyun

"kau gila! Jadi menurutmu nyawaku hanya sebesar itu! apa kau tahu berapa jumlah biaya hidup setahun untuk dapat hidup layak disana? 500 juta! kau ingin kuliah disana mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun hidupmu akan kau habiskan disana. Kau memintaku untuk memberimu uang kurang lebih 3 milyar? Itu jumlah yang sangat kecil bodoh! Aku akan membayarmu 10 milyar untukmu bisa kuliah di sebuah kampus itu. karena aku juga akan berada disana tahun ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukan sikap arogannya meski dia adalah seorang korban menculikan

'jadi apakah sekarang kau akan makan?' kembali Siwon menuliskan kalimatnya

"berjanjilah padaku! Kau akan melepaskanku jika aku bisa membayarmu sejumlah itu!" Kyuhyun bernegosiasi dengan mimik muka yang begitu angkuh

'apa kau yakin kau ingin segera lepas dari sekapanku? Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal?' Siwon menuliskan lagi lalu menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun

"aku rasa hanya orang yang tidak normal yang memilih untuk bertahan bersama seorang penculik miskin macam kau! Kau terlalu menggantungkan mimpi setinggi itu! kau bermimpi untuk bisa kuliah di Amerika tanpa memiliki uang lalu menculikku untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpimu!" Kyuhyun mencibir, menggelengkan kepalanya membuang muka berpaling dari Siwon

'baiklah! Terserah padamu! Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu malam ini' Siwon berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menikmati makan malamnya

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Cho Hankyung tampak sibuk dan panik. Ada beberapa petugas kepolisian yang datang untuk mendapatkan keterangan dari supir pribadi Kyuhyun, mengumpulkan barang bukti berupa paku dan pecahan kaca yang menggembos ban mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun.

"apakah sampai detik ini penculiknya masih belum memberikan kabar?" tanya Kapten Gil pada tuan Hankyung

"kami masih belum mendapatkan telpon dari penculiknya Kap! Entahlah sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan" jawab tuan Hankyung dengan ekspresi cemas dan lebih terlihat putus asa

"saya yakin besok atau lusa penculiknya akan menghubungi anda dan meminta uang tebusan! Mengingat tuan adalah seorang konglomerat di Negeri ini tentu saja menyilaukan banyak penjahat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan didalamnya" Kapten Gil menganalisa

"tuan baru saja seorang kurir mengirimkan amplop ini! Saya sedikit curiga dengan isinya karena tulisannya seperti ini" seorang pelayan menginterupsi menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar kepada majikannya

Tuan Hankyung segera membuka isi amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah foto – foto Kyuhyun yang terikat dengan mulut dibekap lakban.

"Tuhan! Kyuhyun anakku!" tuan Hankyun terkulai lemas diatas kursi menjatuhkan foto – foto yang dikirim Siwon

"yeobo!" Heechul menghampiri Hankyung lalu mengusap dada Hankyun dengan ekspresi wajah iba

_'aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya Siwon-ah!'_

"yang aku khawatirkan penculik itu memberinya makanan sembarangan! Penculik itu pasti tidak tahu ada banyak makanan yang dipantang! Puteraku mengidap Diabets dan harus menjaga asupan makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya"

_'ya Tuhan! Aku lupa memberitahukan Siwon tentang penyakit yang diidap bocah tengik itu! apa dia sudah memberinya makan?'_

.

.

Siwon sedang mengaduk aduk bubur oat didalam panci kecil. Lalu menuangkannya keatas mangkuk dan mendinginkannya dengan mengipas – kipas menggunakan kertas tebal. Siwon lalu memakai kembali masker, topi juga jas hujannya untuk kembali menyamar.

Clek

Pintu kamar dimana Kyuhyun disekap dibukanya. Siwon menarik sebuah kursi tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun yang duduk diam dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Siwon mulai menyuapkan bubur oat itu kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya karena dia memang sangat lapar semalam melewatkan makan malamnya.

"aku seorang pengidap diabets! Kau harus menjaga makanan yang kau berikan untukku! Gomawo untuk bubur oat ini! Aku memang memakannya setiap pagi" Kyuhyun mulai melunak dan memberikan sedikit senyum untuk Siwon

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya lalu terus menyuapi Kyuhyun hingga bubur oat itu habis.

"bisa kau ambilkan dompet disaku belakangku! Aku memohon padamu untuk menebuskan obat anti diabetik untukku!" Kyuhyun memerintah setengah memohon

Siwon lalu melangkah kebelakang Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok. Diluar dugaan Siwon membuka ikatan tambang yang mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kali ini benar – benar sudah lepas dari ikatan yang membelenggunya.

"kenapa kau lepaskan ikatanku? Apa karena aku penyakitan maka kau tidak khawatir aku akan melarikan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut karena terikat semalaman masih membelakangi Siwon

"aku yakin kau akan lebih memilih untuk bertahan disini bersamaku dari pada kembali kerumah mewahmu dimana ada ibu tiri yang sangat kau benci" Siwon akhirnya bersuara membuka masker, topi juga jas hujannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, dia lalu menoreh kebelakang kearah Siwon dan...

"hyung! kau!" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat dimana matanya berkaca – kaca karena dia terlalu bahagia sang penculik adalah seseorang yang selama ini sudah mengisi hatinya

**tbc**

**anneyeong para WKS!**

**miane vai baru publish lagi nihh ff wonkyunya :(**

**coz vai tuh paling lemah kalo disuruh bikin ff yaoi yang bagus**

**bisanya ff GS :( *ngebeladiri**

**kebetulan semalem dapet ide cerita kaya yang udh vai tulis dichapter awal ini**

**semua mengalir gitu aja n tiba - tiba**

**semoga para WKS suka dan penasaran sama kelanjutannya**

**review yang banyak yah biar vai makin semangat buat lanjutin ff ini**

**gomawo udh mau baca**

**saranghae**

**annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"aku benar – benar heran dengan sikap aroganmu Kyuhyun-ah! kau masih tidak bisa meninggalkan sikapmu itu bahkan saat kau sedang menjadi sandera. Kau sama sekali tidak takut pada orang yang sudah menculikmu" Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tersenyum ramah pada namja tampan yang dia culik sejak kemarin

"karena aku tahu penculik itu tidak akan melukaiku! Aku bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan penculik itu adalah uang tebusan. Jika dia memang berniat untuk melukaiku, bisa saja dia sudah melakukannya saat aku memuntahkan makanan yang disuapkan kemulutku! Aku bisa merasakan penculik itu sama sekali tidak ingin melukaiku meskipun dia sudah memukulku untuk membuatku pingsan" Kyuhyun bersikap manja masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon

"tetap saja kau harus pintar menjaga sikapmu! Bagaimana jika penculik itu bukan aku?" Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun, menatapnya begitu dalam

"entahlah! Dan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon dan selalu bersikap manja

"apa kau sama sekali tidak mencurigaiku? Gerak – gerikku?" Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ranjang

"sama sekali tidak hyung! kau menulis dengan tangan kirimu dan tulisan itu sungguh jelek hampir tak dapat aku baca. Kau bukan seorang kidal" jawab Kyuhyun seperti berfikir

"seharusnya kau curiga sejak tadi malam saat aku memberimu makan! Apel, roti gandung juga susu rendah lemak! Semua itu adalah makanan yang dianjurkan dokter untukmu! Bagaimana mungkin seorang penculik mengetahui menu sehat yang harus dikonsumsi pasiennya?" Siwon mencolek hidung mancung Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya

"aku sedikit curiga! Tapi aku pikir mungkin saja itu sebuah kebetulan!" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum

"istirahatlah! Kau harus membaringkan tubuhmu karena semalam kau duduk dalam waktu yang lama! Miane karena membuatmu tidak nyaman" Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjangnya

"gwencanayeo! Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku jauh lebih nyaman disini bersamamu daripada dirumahku melihat ibu tiriku yang menyebalkan itu! lalu apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku disini?" Kyuhyun kembali duduk menatap Siwon dengan dahi mengerut

"bukankah kau memintaku untuk menebuskan obat anti diabetikmu?" Siwon kembali membaringkan Kyuhyun

"kau bisa melakukannya nanti hyung! temani aku karena ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk tinggal bersamanya

"baiklah! Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Siwon ikut berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun memberikan dadanya sebagai sandaran kepala Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau menculikku? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Siwon

"hmm... ingin mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak agar aku bisa melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika!" jawab Siwon mengusap – usap kepala Kyuhyun

"apa hanya itu saja hyung? apakah tidak ada alasan lainnya?" Kyuhyun menunjukan ekspresi tidak puas dengan jawaban Siwon

"aku juga ingin menjagamu disini bersamaku, membuatmu nyaman bersamaku" jawab Siwon sedikit tersenyum

"apakah itu berarti kau sudah tidak lagi menganggapku hoobae dan kau sudah menerima perasaan cintaku hyung?" Kyuhyun duduk menghadap Siwon menatap Siwon begitu antusias

"aku menyayangimu Kyu! Tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan hatiku, aku terbiasa berkencan dengan yeoja. Tidak pernah terbayangkan aku berkencan dengan seorang namja. Walau denganmu aku bisa seperti ini, memelukmu, membelai rambutmu, membiarkanmu bersandar didadaku" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sama, menyunggingkan senyum sehingga menunjukan pimple dikedua pipinya.

"kau selalu seperti itu hyung! kau selalu membuatku gelisah! Apakah begitu sulit buatmu untuk bisa menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya cemberut

"jujur saja aku sudah lama ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini padamu Kyu! Kenapa kau begitu menyukaiku? Kau tahu aku adalah seorang yang brengsek, mengencani banyak yeoja hanya untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Aku bahkan pernah mengencani yeoja yang usianya lebih tua dari eommaku sendiri hanya karena dia menawariku uang yang sangat banyak. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" Siwon merubah posisi duduknya tegak berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

"karena kau nyaris sempurna hyung! cara pandangku terhadapmu tidak berbeda dengan cara yeoja memandangmu, aku adalah namja yang tidak normal. Aku memang sangat menyukai namja seperti kau hyung" jawab Kyuhyun lalu wajahnya memerah

"gomawo! Untuk saat ini kita jalani saja seperti ini. Aku akan menjagamu dan merawatmu selama kau menjadi sanderaku?" Siwon turun dari ranjang melangkah menuju meja untuk mengambil minum didalam gelas

"dan selama aku menjadi sanderamu, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat kau mencintaiku hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun ikut turun melangkah menghampiri Siwon lalu memeluk Siwon dari belakang

"kau memang keras kepala dan tidak mudah menyerah Kyu!" Siwon tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya, meneguk air minum dari gelas yang dia pegang, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"itulah aku Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon semakin erat

.

.

.

**Two days later**

Tingtong

Suara pesan masuk keponsel Siwon yang dikirim seseorang. Siwon merogoh saku celananya untuk membaca isi pesan yang diterima ponselnya yang isinya

'chagiya! Aku sudah menunggumu di kamar nomer 709 Hyatt hotel. Ada hadiah besar yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu. Temui aku segera!' Siwon terdiam membaca pesan masuk yang diterimanya lalu menarik nafas panjang

"baiklah aku rasa ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya!" Siwon memasukan kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya

"weiyeo? Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun membalikan badan Siwon yang sedang membelakanginya mengarah padanya

"hmmm... Kyuhyun-ah! apa kau benar – benar akan membuktikan janjimu padaku? Memberikan uang seperti yang kau janjikan padaku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun serius dan tanpa senyum

"tentu saja! Apa kau meragukanku hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"aku mempercayaimu! Baiklah Hyung harus pergi! Sekalian menebuskan obat anti diabetik untukmu! Hyung janji saat hyung kembali nanti kita akan memulai hari – hari kita dengan bahagia" Siwon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun memandangi Kyuhyun dengan begitu bersemangat

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun cemberut dan menunjukan kekecewaannya

"istirahatlah karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak energi. Hyung akan membuat kau berkeringat nanti malam!" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya dan melangkah melewati Kyuhyun, meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di capstock dan segera memakainya

"aku akan memegang janjimu hyung! dan kau harus membuktikannya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang setelah merasakan kecupan hangat dari Siwon dikeningnya.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya dirumah keluarga Cho. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu gelisah dan gesture tubuhnya tampak tidak tenang.

_'sebenarnya kau kemana Siwon-ah? kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih belum menghubungiku?'_ Heechul menggigit kuku tangannya, dahi mengerut dan nafas yang berhembus cepat

_'lebih baik aku menelponnya!'_ Heechul mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari atas meja nakas lalu men-dial nomor telpon Siwon

Tuuut tuuuut

Suara nada tersambung menuju nomer Siwon. namun sang pemilik tidak juga segera menjawabnya

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon-ah?" Heechul mencoba kembali menghubungi nomer Siwon

Triing

Suara pesan masuk terdengar diponsel milik Heechul. Heechul segera membukanya untuk membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Siwon

_'aku akan menghubungimu nanti noona! Saat ini aku tidak dapat menjawab panggilanmu! Karena aku sedang sibuk dengan urusanku'_

_'apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibelakangku Siwon-ah? apakah kau masih mengencani yeoja lainnya selain denganku?' _Heechul melempar ponselnya keatas kasur lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur itu

.

.

.

"seperti biasanya! Kau memang selalu memuaskanku Siwon-ssi!" ujar seorang yeoja yang usianya tidak lebih muda dari usia mendiang eomma Siwon memberikan pujian atas pelayanan yang baru saja Siwon berikan padanya

"saya senang jika nyonya merasa puas!" balas Siwon yang mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya

"ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Siwon-ssi! Suamiku mendapatkan promosi untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan yang dibuka di Vietnam! Aku harus mengikutinya dan tinggal di negeri itu. aku sangat menyesal karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" yeoja tua itu mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam tas mahalnya berlogo sebuah Bank swatsa lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon

"saya pasti akan merasa kehilangan anda nyonya!" Siwon mengangguk menerima amplop itu

"aku lebihkan jumlahnya! Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah perpisahan kita!" yeoja tua itu menarik blusnya lalu memakainya

"jeosomida nyonya!" Siwon kembali mengangguk

.

.

Tuuut tuuut

Siwon sedang berada didalam lift dan menghubungi seseoang

"Siwon-ah! kenapa kau baru menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu!" suara Heechul terdengar bergitu panik saat menjawab panggilan Siwon

"miane noona!" balas Siwon singkat

"aku lupa memberitahukanmu tentang penyakit yang diidap Kyuhyun! Dia mengidap penyakit Diabets! Kau harus menjaga makanannya" ujar Heechul

"arra! Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi dingin

"bogoshipoyo Siwon-ah! tapi aku menjadi sulit untuk keluar rumah karena penculikan itu!" terdengar suara Heechul merajuk

"bukankah penculikan itu adalah ide noona sendiri? Tentu saja akan menjadi sulit bagi noona untuk dapat keluar dengan bebas tanpa pengawalan yang ketat! Karena bagi tuan Cho penjahat yang sudah menculik puteranya mungkin saja sedang mengincar istri barunya yang sangat muda dan begitu cantik" Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding lift

"kenapa nada suaramu terdengar begitu dingin Siwon-ah? sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku! Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Heechul mengeluh

"noona aku mohon hentikan semua ini! Semakin lama kau membuatku semakin sulit! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Kau terlalu egois dan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan! Pertemuan kita saat ini adalah pertemuan bisnis tanpa ada asmara didalamnya?" Siwon melangkah keluar lift yang sudah mengantarnya menuju loby hotel tempat dia berkencan dengan seorang istri pengusaha

"shiroo! Hatimu hanya milikku Siwon-ah! seperti yang dulu selalu kau bilang, kau hanya mencintaiku dan selalu mencintaiku tidak akan ada yeoja lain dalam hatimu kecuali aku! Bentak Heechul

"aku memang sangat mencintaimu noona! Sangat mencintaimu! Aku lebih memilih untuk menemanimu saat kau sembunyi dari kejaran appa tirimu yang berusaha memperkosamu dibanding menemani eommaku yang terbaring koma diruang ICU hingga ajal menjemputnya! Aku lebih memilih menyerahkan uang tabungan yang selama ini eomma kumpulkan untuk biaya kuliahku padamu agar kau dapat mewujudkan mimpimu kuliah jurusan sekertaris seperti yang selama ini kau cita – citakan, aku lebih memilih menemanimu melamar pekerjaan menjadi sekertaris diperusahaan tuan Cho Hankyung diwaktu yang sama saat aku seharusnya mengikuti tes akhir calon pegawai Negeri dan tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua jika aku melewatkannya! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan noona? Kau lebih memilih menikahi bos mu yang kaya itu dari pada menungguku, memberikan aku kesempatan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk dapat hidup bahagia denganmu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan!" Siwon memejamkan matanya dan air bening itu mengalir membasahi pipinya

"aku menikahinya bukan karena cinta Siwon-ah! aku menikahinya demi masa depan kita. Aku akan segera menggugat cerai setelah kau lulus dari kuliahmu di Amerika! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat layak dengan gelar yang kau dapatkan dari negeri itu! lalu kita akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga bahagia" Heechul bersuara dan tedengar begitu berapi – api

"itu semua sudah tidak aku inginkan lagi noona! Kau terlalu sering menyakitiku dan mengecewakanku! Sudahlah lupakan masa lalu kita. Bukankah noona sekarang sudah bahagia dengan tidak adanya Kyuhyun dirumah itu? nikmatilah dan hiduplah dengan baik bersama suamimu noona! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan aku lagi! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi noona! Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tanggamu bersama tuan Cho! Aku sudah lelah menjalani hidupku seperti ini" Siwon menyeka air matanya dan tatapan tertuju pada jalanan mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja Siwon-ah! kau ingat kesepakatan kita bukan? Kau akan mendapatkan uang tebusan untuk biaya kuliahmu di Amerika dan kau akan terus memberikan aku kepuasan? Aku akan terus menagihnya padamu" Heechul tidak putus asa dan terus mencoba membujuk Siwon

"aku akan memberikan noona kesempatan untuk menikmati hari – hari tanpa ada Kyuhyun dirumah mewah itu hingga aku akan membebaskannya kembali! Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan uang tebusan itu noona! Maka itu nikmatilah hingga Kyuhyun kembali dan memulai pertikaian denganmu seperti biasanya

"apa maksud ucapanmu Siwon-ah? apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau membongkar rencana penculikan itu pada Kyuhyun? Apa kau menceritakan akulah dalang dibalik penculikan itu?" Heechul membentak dan terdengar nada suaranya begitu cemas

"kau memang tidak pernah berfikir hal yang baik tentangku noona! Kau selalu menganggapku namja yang tidak berguna" Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada taksi yang akan melewatinya

"lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan anak tiriku selama dia menjadi sanderamu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" Heechul berteriak

"aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu noona! Kau benar noona! Dia memang seorang gay sejati. Sepertinya dia jauh lebih bergairah melihatku dari pada melihat eomma tirinya walau dia begitu cantik! Tidak banyak yang sudah aku lakukan dengannya! Kami hanya sedikit bersenang – senang! Aku rasa aku mulai menikmati pesona dan hasrat seorang namja" Siwon membuka pintu belakang taksi yang dia berhentikan lalu masuk dan menutup kembali pintu taksi itu

"kau gila Choi Siwon!" teriak Heechul histeris

"ucapkan selamat yang sangat besar untukmu Kim Heechul! Karena luka yang telah kau torehkan itulah yang sudah membuat seorang Choi Siwon menjadi gila!" Siwon menutup panggilannya

.

.

"brengseeeeek!" Heechul melempar ponsel pintarnya kedinding ruangan dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya

Langkah Heechul begitu cepat dan sangat tergesa – gesa membuat pelayannya bertanya – tanya dan memutuskan untuk memberinya pertanyaan

"nyonya! Anda mau kemana?" tanya sang pelayan mengikuti langkah Heechul

"siapkan mobil untukku! Aku harus segera menemui suamiku!" Heechul memerintah dengan wajah yang sinis

"tuan sudah pulang noona! Dia sedang berada diruang kerjanya berbincang dengan Kapten Gil yang baru saja datang" pelayan mengabarkan

"jinja!" pandangan Heechul tertuju pada ruang kerja Hankyung

_'kebetulah yang sangat baik!'_ Heechul bergegas melangkah menuju ruang kerja Hankyung

.

.

"yeobo! Seseorang yang merahasiakan identitasnya baru saja menelponku dan dia yang mencurigai orang yang sudah menculik uri Kyuhyunnie! Dia mengatakan sepertinya melihat Kyuhyun disekap disebuah kamar apartemen sederhana didaerah Ilsan" teriak Heechul saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu, berpura – pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Kapten Gil diruangan itu menyebutkan apartemen dimana Siwon tinggal selama ini dan disanalah Kyuhyun berada menjadi sanderanya

"jinja?" Hankyung tersentak lalu segera berdiri menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar kearah Kapten Gil

_'miane Siwon-ah! inilah ganjaran yang harus kau dapatkan karena kau berani menantangku dan melawanku! Kau sepertinya lupa aku bukanlah Kim Heechul yang dulu saat masih menjadi kekasihmu! Aku kini adalah Kim Heechul dengan semua kekuasaan yang dimiliki suami kayaku' _Heechul menarik nafas dalam, memandang jauh kedepan dengan tatapan kosong karena yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah wajah tampan Siwon yang sudah membuatnya meradang.

**Tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update lagi nihh**

**coz vai semangat bener karena baru kali ini ff wonkyu yang vai bikin dapet reviews over 30 di chapter awal #yipppyyy**

**mudah"an chapter selanjutnya makin ramai reviewnya**

**deep bow buat semua reviewers yang g bisa vai sebutin satu -satu**

**tapi pliiisss percaya dehh nama kalian vai inget loh termasuk isi reviewnya**

**gmn ama chapter 2? banyak kejutannya juga yah?**

**aihh uri Chulie jahat bener #ditabokpetals**

**gomawo udh setia mantengin ff vai yah!**

**review yang semakin banyak biar update cepet dengan banyak kejutan didalamnya**

**next chap ada nc Wonkyu loh**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae kisseu hugs**

**muaaccchhh**

**annyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apakah pemberi informasi itu benar – benar bisa dipercaya? Menangkap orang tidak semudah yang anda pikirkan nyonya? Apakah berita ini benar bisa dipertanggung jawabkan?" tanya kapten Gil dengan ekspresi ragu menatap Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika tuan tidak bisa mempercayai informan itu! jujur saja aku sudah menugaskan orang untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun putera tiriku! Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya itu sebabnya aku mengerahkan beberapa kawan yang aku kenal untuk mencari tahu. Dan kebetulan salah satu dari mereka berhasil menemukannya. Bagaimana cara dia menemukannya aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Karena yang terpenting buatku saat ini adalah membuat suamiku tercinta ini kembali ceria seperti sebelum Kyuhyun diculik" ujar Heechul menatap Hankyung berakting seolah dia memang sangat peduli

"kapten aku rasa ada baiknya kau selidiki tempat itu! siapa tahu berita itu benar terbukti dan Kyuhyun ada disana" Hankyung beranjak berdiri menghampiri kapten Gil

"baiklah! Besok pagi aku akan mengerahkan anak buahku untuk menggeledah tempat itu! aku harus menyiapkan surat penggeledahan terlebih dahulu!" kapten Gil menganggukan wajahnya tanda dia menyanggupi perintah tuan Cho Hankyung.

.

.

.

Kamar dimana tempat Kyuhyun 'disekap' tampak sepi dan tidak ada orang didalamnya saat Siwon baru saja pulang membawa beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol juga susu rendah lemak dan roti gandum.

Sreeeet

Pintu kamar mandi itu dibuka Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan telanjang dimana tubuhnya basah dan meneteskan air hingga kelantai membuat Siwon terkejut dibuatnya

"astaga Kyu! Setidaknya pakai handuk saat kau keluar dari sana!" teriak Siwon mengeluh dan memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang putih mulus itu

"miane! Aku meninggalkan handukku diatas kasur hyung! tapi kenapa kau begitu kaku? Bukankah kau janji akan membuatku berkeringat malam ini?" Kyuhyun menarik handuknya yang diduduki Siwon

Siwon mengangkat bokongnya karena Kyuhyun menarik handuk yang didudukinya, dan sekilat Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang telanjang dan basah itu lalu kembali berpaling.

"apakah aku benar – benar mengatakannya? Membuatmu berkeringat Kyu?" Siwon menyanggah mengerutkan dahinya

"kau lupa atau kau pura - pura lupa hyung?" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon berbaring diatas kasur lalu seketika menindihnya tepat diatas junior milik Siwon

"Kyu!" Siwon menelan air liurnya saat Kyuhyun duduk diatas juniornya dengan handuk terbuka dan menyembulkan junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang dengan wajah yang kaku dan sangat gugup

"kau pernah melakukan anal sex bukan? Walau itu bersama yeoja?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Siwon yang berbaring

"kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Siwon menyibakan rambut Kyuhyun kebelakang daun telinganya yang masih basah meneteskan air kewajah Siwon

"dengan cara seperti itulah kau bisa menikmati tubuhku hyung! jadi lakukan malam ini! Buktikan janjimu, kau mengatakan kau akan membuatku berkeringat malam ini" Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali wajahnya semakin bawah semakin dekat dengan wajah Siwon lalu melumat bibir tipis Siwon yang tertutup rapat

Perlahan Siwon membuka bibirnya lalu menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu agresif dan juga lincah didalam rongga mulutnya. Mereka berciuman penuh hasrat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpisah dan ingin melepaskan rindu yang mendalam.

"mmmppphh" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, memejamkan matanya, tangannya mulai sibuk menggerayangi bagian bawah Siwon dimulai dari membuka kaitan celana Siwon lalu menurunkan resletingnya

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut Siwon lalu perlahan Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan selangkangan Siwon

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Siwon beranjak duduk menatap Kyuhyun ragu

"relax hyung! akan kau tunjukan bagaimana aku seorang gay bisa memuaskanmu!" Kyuhyun menurunkan celana panjang yang dipakai Siwon lalu celana dalamnya sehingga juniornya menyembul tepat dihadapan bibir Kyuhyun

"hmmm tidak salah aku begitu mengagumimu hyung!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengagumi vital Siwon yang begitu sempurna lalu menggenggam batang itu dengan tangannya

Sluuurrrp

Kyuhyun menghisap batang itu lalu menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. Menghisap, menjilat, mengeluarkan dan memasukan batang itu kemulutnya.

"hmmmhh Kyu hentikan" Siwon mengejat menggigit bibirnya kedua tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun

"mmpphh" Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya yang sudah penuh dan meneruskan untuk menjilati batang Siwon yang semakin besar dan tegang

"ahhh Kyuhhh hentikan hhhhh" Siwon menarik lembut miliknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia ingin Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya

"waeyeo? Apakah kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku hyung? apakah aku masih merupakan namja yang menjijikan buatmu hyung?" keluh Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah yang kecewa

"ani.. aniyeo! Aku hanya masih merasa belum siap untuk ini Kyu! Miane" Siwon menarik kembali celana dalamnya hendak memakainya kembali

"andwee!" Kyuhyun melemparkan handuk yang dia pakai menutupi bagian bawahnya, menarik tangan Siwon meraba juniornya

"Kyu! Apakah kau memang sangat menginginkannya?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun iba

"tentu saja hyung! aku sudah begitu lama mengagumimu dan aku semakin mencintaimu! Apakah kau akan membiarkan begitu saja saat orang yang sangat kau inginkan ada dihadapanmu? Kau mungkin masih belum bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintamu, tapi aku mohon berikan tubuhmu! Berikan kehangatanmu hyung! puaskan aku yang begitu menginginkanmu" Kyuhyun memelas menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca – kaca membuat Siwon tidak tega melihatnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! jika kau terus begitu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Siwon tatap mata Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai untuk melumat bibir tebal itu. ciuman itu tidak dalat terhindarkan. Kyuhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dibelakang punggung Siwon dan meraba seluruh bagian belakang Siwon.

"hmmmppp" desahan itu keluar dari mulut keduanya

Kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Siwon, melepaskannya lalu melempar kemeja itu kemana saja. Kini Siwon sama telanjang dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun lalu turun dari pangkuan Siwon menarik Siwon untuk ikut turun dengannya menginjak lantai.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu?" tanya Siwon berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun

"lakukan oral sex dibatangku Hyung! seperti yang aku lakukan tadi" perintah Kyuhyun menatap binal

"baiklah!" Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya berlutut dengan wajah berhadapan dengan batang Kyuhyun

"sluuurprp" Siwon memasukan kepala batang Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Baginya itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya

'anggap saja kau sedang menjilati milikmu sendiri Siwon-ah' Siwon menghibur diri saat melakukan oral pada Kyuhyun

"ahh hyung! aku sukaaa" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

Siwon semakin lincah memainkan lidahnya menjilati batang juga kepala batang Kyuhyun. Mengocoknya hingga menghisapnya membuat Kyuhyun akan mencapai orgasmennya

"ahh hyung aku akan keluaaarrr ahhh" Kyuhyun mengejang menarik batangnya dari mulut Siwon

Croooot

Sperma itu keluar membasahi telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan batang itu. Kyuhyun lalu melumuri batang Siwon dengan spermanya hingga licin dan basah.

"duduklah hyung" Kyuhyun memerintah Siwon untuk duduk ditepi kasur dengan kaki menapak lantai

Siwon duduk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan

Sisa sperma yang masih ada ditelapak tangannya, Kyuhyun lumurkan dilubang anusnya agar licin. Menekan bagian itu dengan mata terpejam membuat Siwon tergelitik untuk bertanya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyu?" Siwon menarik pinggul Kyuhyun mendekatinya

"masukan batangmu kebelakangku hyung!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan batang Siwon masuk kelubang anusnya dengan tangannya lewat belakang.

Sedikit demi sedikit batang besar nan panjang itu masuk kedalam lubang yang sempit itu. Kyuhyun perlahan menekan bokongnya agar batang itu masuk semakin dalam

"jleb"

Batang itu masuk seluruhnya dianus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon membelakangi Siwon. kyuhyun mulai menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas batang Siwon. Siwon yang mulai menikmati permainan yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun.

"ahhhh Kyuuuhhh" Siwon mendesah, memejamkan matanya karena ternyata lubang sempit Kyuhyun jauh lebih nikmat daripada lubang Vagina yang biasa dia singgahi

"kocong batangku hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kiri Siwon meraba batangnya yang menganggur

Siwon mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Dia kocok batang itu dengan tangannya sambil terus menggerakan bokong dan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan dari hubungan sex sesama jenis itu.

"ahhh mmmm" Siwon terus mendesah menggigit tengkuk Kyuhyun

"hmmm hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah

"hmmmm" keduanya mendesah bersamaan

Siwon gigit kembali tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut dan mengocok batang itu semakin cepat.

"hyuuungg!" Kyuhyun menggeliat menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon menatap kearah langit langit kamar

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling meremas tangan mereka, menggigit bibir bawah karena mereka akan segera mencapai orgasmenya lalu

Croooot

Sperma Siwon keluar membasahi dinding anus Kyuhyun begitu juga sperma Kyuhyun yang juga kembali keluar membasahi selangakangannya juga paha Siwon yang ada dibawahnya.

"apakah kau menyukainya hyung? apakah aku bisa membuatmu puas?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon

"aku sudah menikmatinya Kyu! Kau memang benar. Tubuhmu jauh lebih memuaskan hasratku"

"jinja? Apakah kau berkata jujur hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon menatapnya

"aku berkata benar Kyu! Kita istirahat dulu. Saat pagi menjelang aku ingin kita melanjutkannya lagi" Siwon peluk Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu mengajaknya untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya

Dan merekapun tidur dengan lelap karena lelah telah menyelesaikan pertarungan pertamanya. Saat pagi menjelang Siwon membuktikan apa yang dikatakannya dia kembali melakukan serangan fajar pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar berkeringat dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Matahari mungkin baru menyinari setengah bagian langit kota Seoul Korea. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terbaring lemas diatas kasur walau hangatnya mentari sudah menerpa wajah mereka. Tiba – tiba

Dug dug dug

Terdengar suara pintu digedor seseorang dengan begitu keras membuat Siwon terbangun kaget.

Dug dug dug

Pintu itu kembali digedor. Siwon turun perlahan dan berusaha tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur lelap memakai boxernya yang dia ambil dari lemari telanjang dada. Melangkah dengan kaki jinjit karena dia tidak ingin langkahnya bersuara. Siwon mengintip dari lensa yang menempel dipintu kamarnya. Dari lensa itu, Siwon melihat dua orang namja berpakaian seragam polisi lengkap dengan atributnya.

'siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?' tanya Siwon heran pada dirinya sendiri

Siwon lalu kembali mengintip dari lensa itu dan melihat satu orang berpakaian polisi itu kembali menggedor.

Siwon bergegas membalikan badannya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring

"Kyuhyun-ah! bangunlah!" Siwon berbisik membangunkan Kyuhyun sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun

"aku masih mengantuk hyung!" keluh Kyuhyun manja masih dengan mata tertutup

"ada polisi diluar kamarku! Mereka hendak masuk! Kau harus bersembunyi Kyu!" Siwon terus berusaha agar mata Kyuhyun terbuka

"mwo!" Kyuhyun tersentak membuka matanya

"sembunyilah! Aku rasa polisi itu datang hendak mencarimu!" Siwon membereskan benda milik Kyuhyun seperti sisa roti gandum, obat anti diabetik, dan benda lainnya

"aku harus sembunyi dimana hyung!?" bisik Kyuhyun turun dari kasur itu dengan telanjang, menarik baju milinya yang belum dibereskan Siwon

"kemarilah!" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"naiklah kebahuku! Kau panjat lubang ventilasi itu dan sembunyilah diatas!" Siwon menunjukan lubang dari langit langit dikamar mandinya menutu atap

"disana? Apakah tubuhku muat hyung?" Kyuhyun mengeluh ragu karena lubang ventilasi itu terlihat kecil

"mola! Aku bingung harus menyembunyikanmu dimana lagi?" Siwon putus asa

"aku tahu hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamar mandi itu melangkah menuju dapur dan tempat cuci dia lalu membuka penutup mesin cuci ditabung pembilas.

"aku bisa bersembunyi didalam sini hyung! petugas itu tidak akan mencariku sampai kemesin ini" Kyuhyun naik untuk masuk kedalam tabung mesin cuci itu

"muatkah kau masuk kedalam situ Kyu? Apa kau yakin kau tidak kesakitan?" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membenahi dirinya untuk dapat masuk kedalam mesin itu

Kyuhyun mencoba masuk dan mengatur tubuhnya, kepalanya juga tangannya agar muat bersembunyi ditempat itu. dan dia berhasil melakukannya membawa serta semua barang miliknya.

"pasangkan penutupnya hyung! beri sedikit celah agar aku bisa bernafas" ujar Kyuhyun memeluk semua barangnya

"bertahanlah disana Kyu! Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu"

Siwon segera menutup mesin cuci itu lalu bergegas menuju pintu membuka pintu apartemennya karena kedua polisi itu mulai membuat kegaduhan dengan terus berteriak memanggil Siwon untuk segera keluar.

Clek

Pintu kamar dibuka Siwon yang memasang wajah begitu kantuk.

"kau pemilik apartemen ini? Kau Choi Siwon?" tanya seorang polisi pada Siwon dengan mimik yang tegas

"benar! Aku Choi Siwon" jawab Siwon berusaha tenang

"kenapa kau begitu lama membuka pintu kamarmu? Apa kau harus menyembunyikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" tanya polisi yang satunya

"apa yang harus aku sembunyinya?" Siwon memasang wajah tidak suka

"ada perlu apa tuan datang menemuiku?" Siwon mengalihkan pertanyaan menahan tangannya dikusen pintu agar polisi itu tidak masuk melewatinya

"kami diperintah atasan kami untuk menggeledah apartemenmu!" polisi itu menunjukan surat penggeledahan pada Siwon

"atas tuduhan apa sehingga aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Siwon membaca surat penggeladahan yang diterimanya

"tuduhan atas penculikan puteraku!" ujar Hankyung yang baru saja tiba bersama Heechul juga Kapten Gil

"masuklah! Kalian tidak akan menemukan apa yang kalian cari ditempat ini!" Siwon memberikan ruang masuk untuk semua tamunya, menatap Heechul sinis dan ada rasa benci didalamnya

Petugas polisi itu menggeledah seluruh ruangan apartemen Siwon melewatkan untuk membuka penutup mesin cuci Siwon. semuanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penggeledahan itu dikamar Siwon.

"sepertinya kau sudah bekerja keras semalam tadi?" ujar satu petugas menunjukan noda sperma diatas sprey milik Siwon yang masih sedikit basah

"kenapa kalian begitu tertarik pada sebuah noda yang aku tinggalkan dikasurku sendiri? Apakah bercinta merupakan sebuah kejahatan?" Siwon menyingkirkan tangan petugas itu dari spreynya

"dimana kau sembunyinya tuan muda Cho?" petugas itu menodong

"beri aku satu penjelasan kenapa kalian begitu yakin aku sudah menculik orang yang kau maksud?" Siwon berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya mengambil kemeja yang akan dia pakai

"ada informasi yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah melihat kau menyekap tuan muda Cho disini, dikamarmu!" jawab Kapten Gil

"jika begitu kau carilah hingga kalian menemukannya! Aku tidak merasa aku telah menculiknya jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan pada kalian!" Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tunggal yang ada didalam kamarnya memandangi satu persatu tamu tak diundangnya

"apa profesimu Siwon-ssi? apakah kau memiliki pekerjaan tetap?" Kapten Gil mendekat menawarkan Siwon makanan ringan yang sedang dimakannya

"aku seorang gigolo yang biasa mengencani yeoja kesepian demi mendapatkan uangnya! Dan semalam tadi aku baru saja mengencani salah satunya" jawab Siwon melirik sinis kearah Heechul berusaha menyindirnya

"kau memang sangat genius! Memanfaatkan pesonamu untuk menjerat yeoja kaya untuk mendapatkan uang. Benar – benar namja yang sangat menyedihkan" Kapten Gil mengomentar menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Siwon sinis

Penggeledahan kembali dilakukan menyisir semua tempat dikamar itu termasuk kamar mandinya. Satu petugas mencurigai lubang ventilasi yang ada diatas kamar mandi itu.

"aku akan naik dan memeriksa lubang itu!" ujar petugas itu

Dia segera naik dengan bantuan rekannya.

"clear!" teriak petugas itu menandakan tidak ada penemuan dari atas sana.

"dimana kau sembunyikan puteraku brengsek?" bentak Hankyung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga membentur tembok

"jaga sikapmu tuan! Aku bisa saja menuntumu atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan karena sudah menuduhku menculik puteramu! Apa kau punya bukti?" bentak Siwon menatap Hankyung penuh emosi

Hankyung diam menyadari kekeliruannya. Menarik nafas dalam dan menundukan wajahnya. Heechul tentu saja berang karena dia tidak puas tidak mendapati Kyuhyun ada dikamar itu.

"cari lebih jeli tuan! Aku yakin namja ini adalah penculiknya! Bila perlu tes noda sperma itu! mungkin saja sperma yang ada disprey itu bukan hanya miliknya" teriak Heechul diluar kendali

"apa maksudmu? Apakah kau berfikir namja ini juga telah menyodomi puteraku?" Hankyung bertanya dengan mata terbelalak lalu menatap Siwon begitu jijik

"mungkin saja! Dia pasti sudah menyembunyikan Kyuhyun disatu ruang!" Heechul mencari – cari kesegala arah. Membuka pintu lemari Siwon dan yang lainnya dikamar itu,

"nyonya! Sepertinya nyonya begitu mengenal tempat ini? Dan rasanya aku sedikit teringat dengan wajah nonya! Apa mungkin nyonya adalah salah satu pelangganku?" Siwon menatap Heechul dengan tatapan licik

"brengsek! Apa maksud ucapanmu bajingan tengik?" bentak Heechul menampar Siwon begitu keras

"chagiya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung menarik Heechul menjauhi Siwon

"sementara kami menyelidiki sidik jari di sprey ini, kami sarankan kau tidak berpergian karena kami akan menempatkan satu petugas untuk mengawasi anda tuan Choi" ujar Kapten Gil menghentikan pertikaian antara Siwon, Heechul juga Hankyung

"aku ingat sekarang! Anda adalah nyonya dengan tanda lahir dipayudara kanan bukan? Kau sangat menyukai cara aku menghisap bagian itu" Siwon menyerang Heechul dengan sindiran yang mampu membuat jantung Hankyung berhenti berdetak

"bajingaaaaan" Hankyung berlari menyerang Siwon mendaratkan bogem mentahnya dipipi Siwon

"tuan Cho! Kendalikan dirimu" Kapten Gil mengingatkan

"kau harus mengawasi istri cantikmu itu tuan! Dia sudah banyak menghamburkan uangnya untuk membayarku demi memuaskan birahinya!" Siwon terus mengeluarkan kata – kata pedas dari mulutnya

"apa katamu? Kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa aku berkuasa didunia ini dan aku adalah orang yang kebal hukum! Kalimatmu itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawa Kim Heechul! Aku tidak pernah menerima sebuah pengkhianatan! Setelah menghabisi nyawanya aku pasti akan segera mencarimu" bisik Hankyung tegas ditelinga Siwon

Blaaasss

Jantung Siwon terasa ditusuk pisau belati. Dia tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu dengan melontarkan kata – kata yang dia maksudkan untuk menghukum Heechul. Siwon tidak pernah menduga Cho Hankyung akan mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut ketelinganya.

.

.

.

Semua tamu tak diundangnya sudah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dalam gundah yang sangat dalam, Siwon sungguh mengkhawatirkan nasib Heechul yang terancam bahaya karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Hankyung tadi. Siwon lupa membukakan penutup mesin dimana Kyuhyun bersembunyi.

"ya Tuhan Kyuhyun!" Siwon tersadar dia sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu lama dalam posisi menekuk dan membungkuk

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun yang tertidur lemas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"kenapa lama sekali hyung!? aku kesakitan didalam sini" keluh Kyuhyun menggerakan leher dan tengkuknya sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu

"miane!" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun

"apa yang terjadi diluar sini hyung? aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar percakapan kalian! Sepertinya aku tertidur didalam sana" tanya Kyuhyun menyendarkan punggungnya disofa tamu

"mereka mencurigaiku yang telah menculikmu! Sepertinya ada seseorang yang melihatku atau mengetahui penyekapanmu disini. Kita harus segera lari Kyu! Mereka mengambil sprey sebagai barang bukti yang akan membuktikan kejahatanku. Kau ingat bukan! Spermaku juga sperma milikmu mengotorinya" Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa yang sama

"mwo?" Kyuhyun terperanjat

"nee! Itu benar Kyu! Aku kembalikan padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan selanjutnya. Jika kau masih ingin bersamaku, larilah denganku kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi jika kau menyerah aku akan melepaskanmu dan berlari sendirian menghindari kejaran polisi itu karena lambat laun sprey itu akan membuktikan tuduhan yang diberikan padaku" Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kursi yang ada disofa itu

"aku akan lari denganmu hyung! aku akan membuktikan janjiku memberikan uang untuk biaya kuliahmu di Amerika! Kita akan lari bersama dan hidup disana" ujar Kyuhyun mengentengkan masalah

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan begitu mudah keluar negeri Kyu? Beberapa waktu lagi statusku akan berubah menjadi seorang buron yang dicari polisi! Wajahku akan terpampang disetiap tempat. Dan aku akan menjadi perhatian khalayak ramai. Tidak mudah buatku untuk bisa keluar dengan bebas" Siwon membuka kembali wajahnya yang tadi dia tutupi dengan bantal

"aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu hyung! aku memang bodoh" Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon lalu memeluknya

"lebih baik kita segera bersiap untuk pergi Kyu! Kita akan keluar dari kota ini! Aku akan membereskan beberapa barang yang aku perlukan dalam pelarian kita!" Siwon bangun melangkah menuju kamar membereskan beberapa barangnya yang akan dia masukan kedalam tas ranselnya

"aku ikut denganmu kan hyung! aku hanya perlu membawa obat anti diabetikku! Bajuku hanya ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukan satu – satunya pakaian yang dia miliki ditempat itu

"miane! Aku sudah membuatmu sengsara Kyu" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya

"aku tidak pernah merasa sengsara selama kau ada disampingku Hyung!" Kyuhyun balas pelukan Siwon lebih erat

.

.

.

**At Cho's Place**

Plak

Pipi Heechul ditampar begitu keras oleh Hankyung yang dikuasai amarahnya sejak kejadian yang terjadi diapartemen Siwon meninggalkan bekas dipipi yang mulus itu.

"yeobo! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Heechul menyentuh pipi yang baru ditampar Hankyung

"kau memang pelacur murahan! Apa bedanya kau dengan mantan istriku? Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukannya bersama asistenku? Aku membakar keduanya didalam mobilku" teriak Hankyung melotot pada Heechul dan sangat jelas Hankyung sedang kalap

"aku tidak mengkhianatimu yeobo-ah! aku bersumpah" Heechul berlutut memohon ampunan memeluk lutut Hankyung

"bagaimana mungkin namja tengik itu mengetahui tanda lahir yang ada dipayudaramu?" Hankyung mencekik leher Heechul membuat Heechul tidak bisa bernafas

"hkkk kk yeoboo" Heechul berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hankyung dan dia berhasil dan Heechul terbatuk

"kami dulu adalah sepasang kekasih yeobo! Tentu saja dia tahu tanda lahir milikku! Dia dendam padaku karena aku menikah denganmu dan meninggalkannya! Awalnya dia berniat memerasku dengan membeberkan masa laluku dengannya padamu! Itu sebabnya aku menghabiskan beberapa puluh juta untuk membungkam mulutnya. Dan saat tabunganku sudah habis aku tidak lagi punya uang untuk membungkam mulutnya lagi. Aku pasrah dan membiarkan dia untuk membeberkan masa lalu kami, tapi ternyata dia malah menculik Kyuhyun karena berharap imbalan yang jauh lebih besar darimu" Heechul terus berlutut menceritakan kebohongan yang semakin parah

_'jangan kau pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu semudah itu pelacur! Lihat saja jika aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu dengan namja tengik itu, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua'_

"apakah kau berkata jujur? Jadi kau tahu dialah yang telah menculik puteraku?" Hankyung menurunkan intonasinya berusaha mengontrol diri

"dia menghubungiku dan menyebutkan berapa jumlah nominal yang dia inginkan sebagai alat tukar Kyuhyun. Aku sudah memintanya untuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik termasuk penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun. Aku memohon padanya untuk bersabar hingga aku mendapatkan uang sesuai dengan permintaannya! Miane aku tidak menceritakannya padamu yeobo! Karena aku terlalu takut padamu" Heechul berusaha untuk menangis dan mengeluarkan air matanya

"apakah dia bernyali besar untuk membunuh seseorang?" Hankyung menarik Heechul untuk berdiri

"aku rasa tidak yeobo! Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah uang untuk memuaskan keinginannya berfoya – foya. Dia tidak ada nyali untuk membunuh" jawab Heechul menyeka air matanya

"jadi bisa dikatakan nyawa Kyuhyun aman dalam sekapannya?" Hankyung menatap Heechul dalam

"semoga! Hingga keinginannya terkabul" jawab Heechul gugup

"berdoalah kapten Gil yang menemukanmu terlebih dahulu bajingan tengik! Karena jika anak buahku yang jauh lebih dulu menemukanmu maka nyawamu tidak akan aman ditanganku" Hankyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan salah satu tetangganya yang berjualan dipasar tradisional, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil keluar meninggalkan apartemen yang memang sudah diawasi petugas kepolisian. Siwon dan menyamarkan wajahnya dengan memakai mantel dengan kerah yang tinggu juga kupluk. Mereka menumpang menaiki mobil pengangkut sayuran milik tetangganya dini hari tepat pukul 2 pagi.

"gomawo ahjussi! Aku tidak akan melupakan pertolonganmu!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun membungkuk saat berterima kasih pada tetangganya yang sudah mengantarnya keterminal bus antar kota yang sangat sepi itu

"nee cheonma! Jaga diri kalian didesa!" tetangga itu kembali melajukan mobilnya

"hyung aku ada ide yang sangat cemerlang!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang antusias

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon bingung menatap Kyuhyun

"aku akan merampok uang di money changer milik appa! Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun melihat sekitar

"kau gila Kyu! Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"jika kau membawaku lari begitu saja dan membiarkan polisi itu berasumsi kau telah menculikku juga menyodomiku bisa kau bayangkan hukuman berat seperti apa yang akan dijatuhkan padamu hyung? aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menanggung hukuman berat seperti itu sendirian! Aku akan merampok uang ditempat appaku sendiri dan membiarkan cctv merekam wajahku! Aku ingin bermain dalam kesenangan seperti itu hyung! hidupku terlalu membosankan selama ini" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon untuk mengikuti langkahnya

"Kyuhyun-ah berhentilah membuatku khawatir aku mohon! Kau sakit seperti inipun sudah membuatku cemas dan gelisah. Dan sekarang kau akan melibatkan dirimu dalam sebuah kejahatan" Siwon mencegah Kyuhyun dengan menghentikan langkahnya

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku hyung! kau harus ingat tujuanmu menculikku adalah demi mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk bisa kuliah di Amerika bukan?" Kyuhyn meneruskan langkahnya

"aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi Kyu! Inginku saat ini adalah hidup bersamamu itu saja!" teriak Siwon dari tempatnya berdiri

"hidup denganku saja tidak akan cukup jika tidak ada uang hyung! apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin bermain denganku? Aku yakin permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun menoreh kearah Siwon dengan manja dan nakal

Siwon diam dan hanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dia lalu tersenyum menatap namja yang saat ini sudah dia anggap adalah kekasihnya.

"baiklah! Aku akan terjun lebih dalam lagi bersamamu Kyu! Kita akan jalankan permainan itu! kita akan melakukannya hingga kita gila" Siwon berlari kecil mengejar Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya

.

.

Gedung tiga lantai dimana lantai satu adalah tempat dimana para nasabah menukarkan uang asing mereka, lantai dua adalah tempat dimana brankas berisi uang yang sangat banyak dimana hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang memegang kode pembuka kuncinya, sementara lantai 3 adalah kantor dimana Heechul bekerja sebagai pemimpin digedung itu sejak menjadi istri dari Cho Hankyung.

"kau pandai berkelahi kan hyung? yang aku dengar kau memegang sabuk hitam Taekwon do bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan gedung yang menjadi targetnya

"kau ternyata banyak tahu tentang hidupku Kyu?" jawab Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"lemahkan security itu hyung! aku akan masuk kedalam untuk membuka brankas" Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului Siwon menuju pelataran parkir gedung berlantai 3 itu

Langkah Kyuhyun menuju pos satpam yang bertugas sip malam. Ada tiga orang satpam yang bertugas dini hari itu. mereka tampak sedang asyik menonton film yadong dari sebuah dvd yang sedang diputar saat Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka diikuti Siwon yang melangkah pelan dibelakangnya

"apakah seperti ini kerja kalian saat bertugas?" bentak Kyuhyun mengejutkan para satpam itu

"tuan muda Cho!" ketiga satpam itu berdiri membungkuk menghormati Kyuhyun

"berikan aku kuncinya! Ada yang harus aku ambil didalam sana!" Kyuhyun menodong para satpam itu

"apakah nyonya sudah mengetahuinya? Kami diperintahkan untuk bekerja dibawah perintah nyonya tuan!" ujar satu satpam

"hyung! saatnya kau menjalankan tugasmu! Ringkus mereka" Kyuhyun melangkah mundur memberikan Siwon ruang untuk masuk kedalam pos satpam itu

Seketika Siwon masuk kedalam pos satpam itu dan melemahkan semua satpam yang sedang bertugas lalu mengikat mereka bersatu memakai sabuk milik salah satu satpam itu. Siwon lalu merampas kunci yang menggantung didekat meja kerja dipos itu.

"apakah ini kuncinya Kyu?" tanya Siwon menunjukan kunci yang dia pegang pada Kyuhyun

"nee! Berikan padaku Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun antusias

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dilantai dua gedung itu. Kyuhyun begitu serius memutar tombol angka untuk membuka brankas itu.

Clek

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka brankas itu lalu membukanya dan dia tersenyum puas karena brankas itu dipenuhi banyak sekali uang Korea juga mata uang asing. Kyuhyun mengosongkan isi brankas itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas ransel milik Siwon. aksi mereka direkam dengan sangat jelas oleh cctv yang dipasang hampir disetiapn sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tampak begitu tenang meski mereka tahu wajah mereka direkam cctv digedung itu.

"apakah ini sudah membuatmu senang Kyu?" tanya Siwon menutup resleting tas ranselnya

"sangat menyenangkan hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon

Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu melirik kearah satu cctv yang letaknya paling dekat dengannya. Mereka sengaja menatap kearah cctv itu agar merekam wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

"hyung apakah kau mau melakukan hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon singkat

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Siwon dengan lidahnya, mereka lalu berciuman sangat panas tepat dibawah kamera cctv yang menyorot aksi mesum mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat lama membuat junior Siwon dan Kyuhyun menegang.

Siwon segera melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu.

"kita pergi sekarang sebelum satpam itu sadar!" ajak Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

"baiklah! Tapi aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu untuk yeoja tengik itu!" Kyuhyun menarik secarik kertas lalu menulis sesuatu diatasnya. Dan tulisan itu terbaca

_'aku tidak diculik! Aku sengaja melarikan diri karena aku tidak sudi tinggal satu atap dengan pelacur murahan seperti kau Kim Heechul! Sampaikan salam ku untuk appa! Katakan padanya untuk berhenti mencariku karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali selama kau masih berada dirumah itu'_

Kyuhyun menempelkan kertas itu dimonitor salah satu administrasi yang bekerja untuk Heechul. Tersenyum puas saat membaca kembali tulisannya.

"kita adalah buronan kaya hyung! mencuri uang milik appaku sendiri ternyata sangat menyenangkan" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon

"kau ternyata gila Cho Kyuhyun" balas Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**miane update telat coz vai sibuk bgt ngurusin sesuatu #plak**

**waduuh ada oknum kms bikin rusuh disini toh?**

**gak ada kerjaan banget yah? klo g suka g usah baca kaleee**

**gomawo udh ngatain vai MUNAFIK, HYPOCRATE DAN mencari popular demi review #sotooybgtlujdorg**

**buat My december gomawo udh belain vai #hugs**

**buat yfligik masa sih mirip? dikit aja kali yah! soalnya jalan cerita sama endingnya juga beda ama innocent man :)**

**gomawo buat semua yang udh suka ama ff ini**

**dichapter ini jauh lebih panjang semoga kalian puas yah coz vai g bisa muasin kalian pas bagian nc-nya yang kurang hot**

**tunggu update lanjutannya yah**

**ttep setia tungguin ff vai**

**gomawo saranghae kisseu**

**muaaccchhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Langit sudah mulai sedikit terang, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil lolos membawa banyak sekali uang ditas ransel yang dibawa Siwon. meninggalkan satpam yang terikat dan sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka kembali ke terminal bus antar kota.

"hyung! kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang bahagia

"kita keluar dari kota ini Kyu! Ingat kita adalah buronan setelah merampok uang milik appamu" jawab Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk melangkah menuju loket membeli tiket bus yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari kota Seoul.

"hyung! aku bahagia bisa terus bersamamu! Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun saat mengantri didepan loket yang sudah mulai dipenuhi banyak calon penumpang pagi hari itu

"nado Kyu! Aku akan berusaha untuk terus membuatmu bahagia bersamaku" jawab Siwon berbisik mesra dikuping Kyuhyun mengabaikan pandangan orang yang merasa risih melihat mereka

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak dimana kebun teh menjadi pemandangan indah yang terdampar begitu luas. Mereka kini sudah berada disebuah desa yang amat jauh dari kota Seoul.

"hyung! apakah kau mengenal desa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dihadapan Siwon menatap Siwon manja

"ani! Ini yang pertama buatku Kyu!" jawab Siwon tersenyum memeluk tas ransel yang berisi banyak uang didalamnya

"mwo? Lalu dimana kita akan tinggal hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa

"sebelum kita mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak, kita akan menyewa sebuah kamar untuk kita berdua! Kita tidak mungkin menginap di hotel kan Kyu? Aku yakin kabar perampokan itu sudah beredar dan diberitakan ditelevisi" Siwon melangkah lebih lebar mendekati Kyuhyun

"menyewa satu kamar, itu artinya setiap malam kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kasur. Begitu kan hyung?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon

"tentu saja! Bukankan kita sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih?" Siwon belai poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya

"yippyy! Aku bahagia sekali hari ini, kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu. Mati besokpun aku rela setidaknya aku sudah merasakan bahagia menjadi kekasihmu" ujar Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului Siwon dan kembali berjalan mundur

"Kyu! Aku mohon jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak ingin kau bicara sembarangan tentang kematian. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kyu! Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku semakin merasa aku mencintaimu Kyu!" Siwon kejar Kyuhyun lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya

"cintaku jauh lebih besar dari cintamu Hyung!" Kyuhyun peluk Siwon, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal mereka sebuah kamar sederhana didalam bangunan kumuh berlantai 5. Kepada pemilik bangunan yang adalah seorang Cina itu, Siwon mengaku kalau Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya. Pemilik bangunan itu adalah seorang duda yang tinggal bersama puteri tunggalnya bernama Victoria.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandang yeoja Cina itu walau keadaan berbalik yang ditunjukan sang yeoja tampak begitu jelas dia sangat mengagumi ketampanan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Siwon menangkap signal itu dan hanya tersenyum meledek sang yeoja.

"sepertinya puteri tuan Cheng menyukaimu Kyu!" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu kamar yang disewanya

"aku tidak peduli! Melihat wajahnya pun aku malas! Ketampananmu mengalihkan pandanganku pada siapapun hyung!" Kyuhyun membalas ketus mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya

"jinja?" Siwon tersenyum terus menggoda

"hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon masuk saat pintu kamar itu mulai terbuka

"aku hanya bercanda Kyu! Kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhmu!" Siwon tarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekatnya lalu mengecup dahinya

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai membereskan kamar yang akan mereka tempati segera. Menata barang bawaannya kedalam lemari yang sudah disediakan pihak pengelola. Sementara uang yang berada didalam tas ransel Siwon, mereka sembunyikan dibawah tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana gedung

Money Changer milik Heechul begitu panik dan serba kikuk. Surat yang ditempel Kyuhyun, lemari brankas yang terbuka, pengakuan tiga orang satpam juga isi rekaman cctv sudah dengan begitu jelas membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyunlah biang kerok yang menyebabkan kekacawan yang terjadi ditempat itu. Heechul begitu geram saat membaca isi pesan yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun padanya, apalagi saat melihat aksi Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat mengkosongkan isi brankas, juga adegan ciuman yang terekam cctv membuatknya semakin kalap

"brengseeeeeek!" Heechul melemparkan semua yang ada diatas meja kerjanya

"nyonya anda harus tenang! Kita akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak kepolisian! Semua bukti sudah berhasil kita kumpulkan. Akku yakin nyonya, mereka akan segera ditangkap" seorang asisten mengingatkan bosnya

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang hah! Aku sudah kehilangan semua asetku! Juga kehilangan..." Heechul menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika dia melihat Hankyung sedang berjalan mendekatinya

"yeobo!" suara Heechul terdengar sangat pelan

"adakah diantara kalian yang sudah membuat laporan pada pihak berwajib?" Hankyung bertanya dengan wajah yang amat cemas"

"aku akan segera melapornya yeobo!" jawab Heechul ketus

"apakah rekaman cctv berhasil menangkap gambar pencuri itu?" Hankyung berjalan semakin dekat

"lihatlah sendiri!" Heechul menggeser posisi laptop menghadap kearah Hankyung.

.

Wajah Hankyung seketika memerah saat melihat rekaman cctv yang berhasil menangkap aksi Kyuhyun.

"siapapun yang berada disini jangan pernah ada yang memiliki pikiran bahkan niat dalam hatipun untuk melaporkan hal ini pada pihak berwajib! Aku ingatkan kalian jangan pernah ada yang berani melaporkan puteraku apalagi mengirim gambar tak pantas itu ke media. Jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang berani melaporkannya atau menyebarkan gambarnya! Maka aku tidak akan segan – segan memecat kalian semua tanpa ampun dan menutup tempat ini. Sehingga kalian semua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kalian. Arra!" bentak Hankyung yang membuat Heechul semakin merasa diperlakukan dengan tidak adil

"yeobo! Tapi bagaimana dengan uangku?" spontan Heechul bereaksi dengan wajah penuh amarah tanpa menyadari asal usulnya dan bagaimana dia mendapatkan semua itu

"uang yang dicuri Kyuhyun adalah milikku! Bukan kau! Aku akan mengganti semua yang hilang jika kau memang sangat menginginkannya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan. Asal jangan merusak nama baik Kyuhyun didepan publik itu saja!" Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan sinis dan marah

Heechul diam seribu bahasa. Dia sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi apalagi setelah mengetahui kekejaman yang bisa dilakukan seorang Hankyung pada siapapun yang telah mengkhianatinya.

'_kurang ajar bajingan tengik ini! Dia sudah meniduri istriku dan kini menyodomi putera tunggalku! Jika aku berhasil menangkapmu akan aku arahkan kepala senapanku dibokongmu brengsek aku akan membuatnya meledak'_ Hankyung geram, wajahnya semakin merah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

"kerahkan semua anak buahmu untuk menangkap tikus got itu! tidak peduli keujung dunia sekalipun kalian harus menemukannya! Bawa padaku aku ingin membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku! Jika kau berhasil aku akan membayarmu dengan sembilan angkan nol dibelakangnya" Hankyung berkata pada seorang pembunuh bayaran saat dia bertemu dengannya setelah membuat perjanjian

"serahkan padaku tuan! Menemukan namja tampan seperti ini tidaklah susah" ujar sang pembunuh bayaran meremas foto Siwon yang diberikan Hankyung padanya

.

.

toktoktok

suara pintu kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun diketuk seseorang dari luar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu. akhirnya Siwon memutuskan dialah yang akan membukanya.

clek pintu itu dibuka Siwon dan seorang yeoja Cina puteri pemilik gedung membawa sebuah nampan yang ditutupi kain sambil tersenyum malu - malu

"_doemuchi_! miane! wo ah aku ingin memberi kalian makanan khas kami! ini buatanku sendiri aku harap kalian menyuakinya!" ujar yeoja tersebut menyampurkan bahasa Mandarinnya dengan bahasa Korea

"ah xie xie!" balas Siwon menerima nampan itu tanpa menyuruh sang yeoja masuk

"yogio! apakah kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk?" Yeoja bernama Victoria memaksa dengan wajah polos

"ah miane! mari masuk!" Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya masuk

"dimana dongsaengmu?" tanya Victoria to the point

"ahh jadi kau datang kemari untuk mencari dongsaengku?" Siwon menggoda menaruh nampan diatas meja lalu membuka kain penutupnya. makanan yang dikirim Victoria berupa makanan berat berbahan beras yang diblender hingga lembut dibentuk seperti puding namun diatasnya dibari toping berupa kelapa kering yang gurih, kacang goreng dan sambal. rasanya gurih pedas dan agak manis

"Kyuhyun-ah! kemarilah ada seseorang mencarimu!" teriak Siwon mencicipi makanan yang dikirim Victoria

Kyuhyun tidak lantas keluar dari kamarnya. dia lebih memilih untuk bertahan didalam sana

"Kyuhyun-ah! kemarilah! Victoria-ssi mengirim kita makanan lezat! kau pasti boleh memakannya" teriak Siwon kembali sambil terus memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya

tidak lama Kyuhyun lalu keluar terpaksa demi menghormati tamunya.

"ni hao ma! ahh miane annyeong!" sapa Victoria begitu gugup sehingga dia kembali mencampurkan bahasa nasionalnya dengan Korea

"miane! aku tidak bisa bahasa mandarin! jadi bicaralah dengan bahasa yang aku mengerti!" balas Kyuhyun ketus mendelik melihat Siwon yang begitu menikmati makanannya

"miane! aku baru beberapa bulan tinggal di Korea! aku belum begitu fasih berbahasa Korea tidak seperti appaku" jawab Victoria dengan wajah merona karena malu

"belajarlah dulu baru kau boleh mengobrol denganku!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin

"ahh miane Victoria-ssi! dia tidak bermaksud kasar padamu! dia hanya bercanda" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mencubit pinggulnya

"aww Hyung sakit" keluh Kyuhyun manja

"ahh baiklah aku mengerti! aku akan belajar banyak bahasa Korea terlebih dahulu untuk bisa berbicara denganmu! jika begitu aku permisi dulu!" Victoria semakin merona berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"ahh nona tunggu! jangan begitu" Siwon berusaha membujuk

"aku tidak apa - apa gege! ah oppa! lebih baik aku pulang sekarang! semoga kalian menyukai masakanku" Victoria membungkuk lalu pamit

.

Siwon menunjukan ekspresi kecewanya terhadap Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu kasar memperlakukan tamunya

"Kyuhyun-ah lain kali bersikaplah lebih manis padanya meski kau tidak menyukainya!" Siwon mengangkat nampan kemeja makan untuk dia makan bersama Kyuhyun

"aku bukan orang yang suka berpura - pura hyung" balas Kyuhyun mencuil makanan buatan Victoria

"apakah aku boleh memakannya? makanan apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"sepertinya boleh KYu! hyung sudah mencobanya. hyung tidak tahu persis bahannya apa tapi sepertinya ini tidak terlalu berat untukmu" Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun makanan tersebut bergantian dengannya hingga habis

Siiwon dan Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak tahu bahan apa saja yang dipakai untuk membuat makanan khas orang Cina itu. selain dari beras sebagai bahan utamanya, santan kelapa juga dipakai untuk mengentalkan pudingnya yang tentu saja akan membahayakan kesehatan Kyuhyun sebagai penyandang Diabates jika berlebihan memakannya.

.

.

.

Siwon masih membuka matanya. Menatap kearah langit – langit kamarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah tidur lelap disampingnya. Siwon membalikan badannya menghadap kearah Kyuhyun yang tidur menyamping membelakanginya. Tangan Siwon lalu merapihkan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun menutupi hingga kebahu. Kyuhyun menggeliat saat selimu itu menyenai lengannya.

"Kyu apakah kau sudah tidur?" bisik Siwon pelan

"hmm" jawab Kyuhyun sama pelannya

"aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku! Aku begitu gelisah Kyu!" bisik Siwon menghembuskan desahan nafasnya dikuping Kyu

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata tertutup dan membelakangi Siwon

"mola" jawab Siwon merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut itu

Tanpa sengaja tangan Siwon mengenai junior Kyuhyun yang agak menegang. Siwon spontan terkejut karena tangannya menyentuh bagian itu dengan jelas terasa

"hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil

"hmm" balas Siwon

"apakah kau ingin bercinta denganku malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terbuka namun masih membelakangi Siwon

"aku sangat ingin melakukannya Kyu! Sejak tadi. Tapi aku takut membangunkanmu" jawab Siwon yang dengan antusias langsung membuka pakaiannya begitu saja

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja Hyung?" Kyuhyun berbalik kearah Siwon yang sibuk melepaskan pakaian tidurnya hingga bugil

Kyuhyun terpesona melihat tubuh bugil Siwon dengan junior yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menelan air liurnya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon yang sudah mulai kembali berbaring

Kyuhyun hisap bibir Siwon, menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Siwon. bibir mereka saling menghisap dan menjilat dengan lidah. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai naik keatas tubuh Siwon sambil terus saling mencium. Junior mereka menempel dalam keadaan yang sudah menegang membuat mereka berdua merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mmpph" Siwon mendesah lalu melepaskan ciumannya

"berbaliklah! Posisikan batangmu tepat diatas mulutku Kyu! Lalu posisikan wajahmu diatas batangku! Kita saling hisap" perintah Siwon mulai memegang kendali

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencium kembali bibir itu dan melepaskannya kembali.

"rupanya kau semakin liar menggauliku hyung!" ejek Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menunggung dengan bokong sejajar dengan kepala Siwon.

Sluuurrrppp

Mereka berdua saling menghisap batang lawan bermain sexnya. Tubuh mereka mengejat karena nikmat dari oral sex posisi 69 itu.

"hhmmmppp" Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendesah beriringan

"sluurrppp" hisap dan jilat batang itu hingga memenuhi mulut

"ahhhh" Kyuhyun melepaskan batang Siwon dari mulutnya karena dia ingin mendesah sesaat lalu kembali memasukan batang itu kedalam mulutnya

"plippp" Siwon lepaskan batang Kyuhyun

"kau suka cara seperti ini Kyu?" tanya Siwon memandang pemandangan tak indah diatas kepalanya

"hmmm" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengocok batang dan menjilati kepala batang itu

Siwon teruskan mengocok dan memainkan bola – bola milik Kyuhyun lalu memainkan ujung lidahnya dikepala batang itu membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat

"ahh Hyung! hmmm" Kyuhyun menyentuh bola – bolanya dengan jarinya

"sluuurrrp" Siwon masukan dan keluarkan batang itu dari mulutnya

"hyung aku mencapai klimaks ahhhhh" Kyuhyun mengejat lalu

Croooot

Sperma itu keluar didalam mulut Siwon dan sedikit demi sedikit keluar kembali dari mulut Siwon.

"oh God Kyu! Cepat sekali kau mencapai orgasme" keluh Siwon membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa sperma Kyuhyun lalu membasahi bokong Kyuhyun dengan sperma yang kini menempel ditangannya

"menungginglah Kyu! Aku ingin mencapai orgasme" Siwon duduk lalu berlutut memposisikan diri untuk mulai menggauli Kyuhyun dengan anal

Kyuhyun lalu segera menungging dengan kepala yang menempel diatas kasur. Siwon mulai memasuk dua jarinya sekaligus dengan sperma yang masih tersisa dilehernya. Memutar – mutar dengan tekanan didalam lubang anus Kyuhyun. Mengeluarkan kembali kedua jarinya lalu memasukan kembali kini dengan tiga jari

"apa kau sudah siap Kyu?" tanya Siwon mengosok batangnya dengan tangan yang satunya

"aku selalu siap untuk anal sex denganmu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun masih menempelkan wajahnya diatas kasur

Siwon arahkan batang besar miliknya tepat dilubang anus Kyuhyun. Lalu menekannya kuat – kuat untuk dapat masuk kedalam lubang kecil itu.

"aahhh" Kyuhyun menggelinjang merasa geli saat anusnya dimasuki batang Siwon

"apa kau kesakitan Kyu" tanya Siwon cemas berhenti menekan batangnya masuk lebih dalam

"aniyeo! Aku menunggu batangmu masuk semua hyung! aku menunggu hingga batangmu berhasil menyentuh sensitifku" jawab Kyuhyun melebarkan regangan pahanya

Siwon lalu kembali menekan batang itu masuk lebih dalam dan

Jleb

Batang itu masuk seluruhnya kedalam anus Kyuhyun

"ahh hyung lalukan sekaarang" desah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

Siwon mulai bergerak maju mundur dibelakang bokong Kyuhyun. Dengan ritme yang pelan dan semakin cepat

"ahhh hhhhh Kyuhhh" Siwon mulai mendesah memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya meremas bokong Kyuhyun

"hmmm deeper hyung ayoo hhhhh" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah dan selalu menikmati anal sexnya

"hmmmm mmmm ahh Kyu" Siwon membuka matanya dan menggerakan bokongnya lebih cepat

"lebih cepat hyung! deeper ahhh ahhhhh hhh" Kyuhyun mengejat kenikmatan

Gerakan Siwon semakin liar dan semakin cepat menembus anus Kyuhyun

"ahh hyung ahhh deeper hyung ahhh" Kyuhyun meremas sprey karena dia merasa sensasi yang luar biasa yang diberikan Siwon padanya

"ahhh ouuuuww" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendorong anusnya makin dalam hingga menyentuh sensitif didalam saluran pembuangan itu

Gerakan itu semakin tak terbendung dan semakin cepat membuat ranjang itu ikut bergoyang lalu

Croooot crooot croooot

Siwon mencapai orgasmenya memenuhi anus Kyuhyun dengan sperma kentalnya.

"ahhhh Kyuhhh kau mmmm" Siwon rangkul tubuh Kyuhyun ikut menungging diatasnya

"ahhh Hyung kau hebat" Kyuhyun mendesah melepaskan tarikan nafasnya

Mereka lalu berbaring bersama dengan terlentang sambil memandangi atap kamar mereka dengan masing – masing tangan saling memegang dan memainkan junior mereka.

"kau tahu kyu? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ternyata melakukan sex dengan sesama namja rasanya jauh lebih dahsyat saat aku melakukannya bersama yeoja" ujar Siwon tersenyum melirik kearah Kyuhyun membuka sesi pillow talk bersama Kyuhyun

"kau perlu tahu hyung! melakukan anal sex denganmu seperti ini aku merasa tidak dilecehkan! Baru kali ini aku merasa inilah hubungan intim yang sesungguhnya! Bukan dosa atas hasrat yang biadab dan keji" Kyuhyun menatap jauh keatas dengan tatapan kosong

"maksudmu apa Kyu? Apa itu hasrat yang biadab dan keji?" Siwon menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya yang menyiku, memandang Kyuhyun heran

"apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu kenapa aku begitu membenci Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tanpa senyum

"karena kau tidak ingin Heechul menggantikan posisi eommamu? Merebut hak mu?" jawab Siwon apa adanya yang ada didalam pikirannya dengan tangan menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun

"sudah kuduga kau pasti memikirkan hal itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis

"apa dugaanku salah? Apa alasanmu membencinya?" Siwon semakin penasaran

"eommaku meninggal saat aku masih duduk dibangku SMP hyung! dia tewas terbakar didalam mobil bersama sekertaris appa yang seorang namja. Pengasuhku bilang mereka terbakar karena ada satu jerigen bensin didalam bagasi mobil itu lalu terbakar dan menghanguskan mereka. Itu yang aku dengar. Setaun eomma meninggal, appa memanggilku untuk menemaninya tidur didalam kamar! Aku bermimpi buruk sekali malam ini saat aku tidur dikamar appa. Dalam mimpiku aku terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam karena aku ingin mengejar eomma. Saat tubuhku sampai kedasar jurang, bokongku menimpa sebuah ranting yang tajam dan menghujam anusku. Aku berteriak keras sekali dan aku merasa sakitnya sungguh luar biasa dan sangat nyata, dan ketika aku terbangun dan membuka mataku, aku sedang dalam posisi menungging hyung! dengan posisi kepala mengarah kearah cermin. Dari bayangan cermin aku melihat appa sedang telangjang menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur kearah bokongku. Aku teriak meminta appa berhenti melakukannya karena aku sungguh kesakitan hyung. tapi appa sama sekali tidak mendengarkan rintihanku. Dia malah semakin cepat menggerakan bokongnya keanusku. Hingga aku merasakan cairan hangat masuk kedalam anusku" air mata Kyuhyun menetes membasahi pelipisnya

"mwo" Siwon melotot dengan wajah yang amat pucat

"nee sejak malam itu hingga Heechul datang appa selalu menyodomiku! Appa bilang itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang appa yang mengurus anaknya sendirian tanpa didampingi seorang istri. Dan aku selalu mempercayai itu hingga aku selalu membiarkan apa menyodomiku. selain itu, appa selalu mendoktrinku dengan cara menjelek – jelekan eomma yang sudah berselingkuh dan menjelekan kaum yeoja lainnya sehingga aku menutup diri dari yeoja manapun. aku terbentuk menjadi namja yang tidak menyukai yeoja dan hanya mempercayai appa. Hingga aku melihatmu dikampus Hyung! aku mulai memperhatikanmu, mencari tahu tentang siapa dirimu, hingga aku jatuh cinta padamu dan mulai berfantasi sex denganmu. Saat appa memintaku untuk melayaninya, aku selalu membayangkanmu hyung. membayangkan aku sedang bercinta denganmu. Aku mulai menikmatinya dan merasakan sensasi rasa nikmat dari perlakuan appa itu karena membayangkan wajahmu. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada yeoja brengsek itu karena telah mengakhiri penderitaanku. Tapi sejak dia datang, appa tidak lagi memintaku untuk melayaninya sehingga aku tidak lagi dapat berfantasi sex denganmu hyung. aku menjadi cemburu dan semakin membencinya. Itulah alasan kenapa aku begitu membencinya." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meneteskan sisa air matanya yang menggenang

"Kyu!" Siwon meneteskan air matanya merasa iba pada nasib Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangatlah gelap dan buram

"gwencanayeo! Aku tidak apa – apa hyung! aneh,, saat seperti ini aku malah teringat nasib Heechul yang selalu teriak – teriak saat bercinta dengan appa! Aku pernah tidak sengaja mengintip mereka karena aku sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang appa lakukan dengan yeoja itu. ternyata appa melakukan hal yang sama pada Heechul, appa melakukan anal sex pada Heechul dan tidak pernah dengan cara yang konvensional melalui lubang vagina. Appa lebih menyukai anus dari pada vagina. Kadang aku kasian padanya karena appa tidak benar – benar memperlakukannya dengan benar saat diranjang. Tapi rasa benciku jauh lebih besar padanya sehingga aku tidak lagi mempedulikannya" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya

'_Tuhan apalagi ini? Noona ternyata memang sangat menderita, itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah merasa puas bersama suaminya saat diatas ranjang. Ternyata dia juga disodomi oleh suaminya. Itulah sebabnya dia lebih rela membayarku untuk berkencan dengannya memuaskan birahinya. Tuhan aku malah membuat dia semakin sengsara dengan mengatakan aku telah mengencaninya. Mulutku ini memang harus banyak belajar! Jika kau masih memberiku kesempatan untuk memohon Tuhan, maka kesempatan itu aku ingin gunakan untuk memohon Kau menyelamatkan nyawa Kim Heechul Noona dari tangan Hankyung'_

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update nihhh dgn 3rb kata lumayan panjang kan :p**

**okey dehh vai g mau menanggapi bash atau flame cos g ada untungnya buat vai yang masih semangat buat berkarya membuat cerita ff**

**gomawo buat semua yang udh suka n dukung vai di ffn ini**

**vai janji vai bakalan bikin ff yang makin cetarr demi memuaskan pembaca setia vai**

**back to story**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**Hankyung menyeramkan bgt yah? itu sebabnya dia begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun**

**kasian Chullie yah? #dipelukpetals**

**gmn aksi Siwon selanjutnya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun atau Heechul cinta pertamanya?**

**gmn juga sama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa hankyung?**

**tungguin terus lanjutan ff ini yah!**

**ttep review n kasih masukan juga pendapat kalian di chapter ini**

**vai tunggu loh!**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae kisseu wo ai ni**

**muaaaaccchhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"Kini kau tahu hyung apa yang sudah aku lewati selama ini? Tidak mudah menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah kehilangan eommaku dan harus menggantikan perannya memuaskan birahi appa selama lebih dari 5 tahun lamanya. Bagus aku tidak bunuh diri" Kyuhyun membalikan posisinya membelakangi Siwon dengan air mata berlinang

"aku tahu Kyu! Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia bersamaku" Siwon ikut membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya begitu erat dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes membasahi tulang hidung dan menggenang di pelipis kirinya

.

.

Hankyung begitu kecewa mendapati pembunuh bayaran yang sudah disewanya tidak juga berhasil menemukan Siwon. beberapa pengawal pribadinya berada disana menyaksikan kemarahan sang majikan.

Braak

Hankyung begitu kasar melempar gelas berisi wine kewajah sang pembunuh hingga jatuh kelantai dan pecah

"aku sudah membayarmu mahal diawal dan kau bilang Korea terlalu lebar untuk mencari tikus itu? bukankah kau bilang padaku tidak sulit mencari namja tampan itu?" bentak Hankyung dengan wajah penuh emosi memandang pembunuh bayaran itu sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya

"ampuni saya tuan! Saya kekurangan biaya untuk mengerahkan anak buah saya untuk mencarinya hingga kepelosok desa! Bisakah tuan memberi saya sedikit lagi uang muka untuk membayar beberapa anak buah lagi? Saya sudah menentukan sebuah desa yang mungkin akan disinggahi tikus itu" ujar sang pembunuh menyebut nama desa dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang benar - benar ada disana

"bangsat! Kau pikir aku bisa kau perdayai dengan semudah itu hah? Aku tidak akan membayarmu sepeserpun lagi! Jika kau tidak juga menemukan tikus itu, maka aku akan memintamu untuk mengembalikan uang yang sudah aku berikan padamu. Atau jika kau tidak sanggup mengembalikannya maka nyawamu akan aku ambil sebagai gantinya!" Hankyung berdiri dari tempatnya membawa pisau pemotong cerutu menghampiri pembunuh bayaran itu

"aku pasti akan menemukannya tuan! Aku pasti akan menemukannya!" sang pembunuh terlihat begitu gugup saat Hankyung perlahan menghampirinya membawa pisau pemotong cerutu itu

"kemarikan tanganmu!" Hankyung menarik paksa tangan kiri sang pembunuh dengan sangat kasar

Krek

"Srrrr" darah mengalir deras dari ujung dari manis sang pembunuh yang sedikit terpotong oleh pisau itu

"aaaaaa" teriak sang pembunuh menahan perih yang luar biasa

"itulah ganjaran karena kau telah bermain – main denganku. Kau boleh saja seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan semua kekejamanmu. Tapi akulah raja dari semua kekejaman" Hankyung cengkram leher pembunuh itu lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar

'_brengsek! Sebelum kau membunuhku! Aku yang akan membunuh istrimu terlebih dahulu, lalu anakmu dan yang terakhir kau akan kusisakan sebagai santapan makan malamku Cho Hankyung!'_ pembunuh itu bersumpah dalam hati termakan dendam atas perlakuan kasar sang klien. Menahan diri karena para pengawal Hankyung berdiri disana mengawasinya

.

Dari luar ruangan pribadi Hankyung, diam – diam Heechul mengintip dari celah pintu apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu. walau tidak begitu jelas, Heechul mampu melihat dan menyaksikan kekejaman yang sudah Hankyung perbuat pada pembunuh itu. Heechul semakin takut akan sosok Hankyung yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Heechul pun memutuskan untuk lari dari pelukan Hankyung untuk menyelamatkan diri.

'_aku harus segera melarikan diri sebelum perselingkuhanku bersama Siwon terungkap lalu dia membunuhku.' _Heechul berpikir dalam hatinya memikirkan desa yang disebutkan sang pembunuh bayaran dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada

.

.

Siang itu Kapten Gil datang untuk memberikan laporan dari hasil test lab tentang sprema yang ada diatas sprey milik Siwon. Kapten Gil duduk santai di sofa tamu menunggu sang tuan rumah datang menyambutnya.

Hankyung memang sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini sehingga dia tidak sempat memperhatikan Heechul yang diam – diam sudah membereskan barang berharganya sebagai modal saat dia lari dari rumah untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia juga tidak bisa menyambut kedatangan Kapten Gil yang membawa berita penting untuknya. Dan siang itu Heechul-lah yang datang menyambut tamu penting itu.

"maafkan kami Kapten! Anda datang tidak disambut dengan layak dan harus menunggu lama!" sapa Heechul menghampiri Kapten Gil beserta anak buahnya yang baru dilihatnya

"gwencana nyonya! Kami datang ingin memberikan laporan hasil sperma yang ada diatas sprey itu. hasilnya sudah kami dapatkan" Kapten Gil berdiri menyambut Heechul

"jinja? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Heechul antusias

"sebelumnya saya ingin mengenalkan partner baru saya nyonya! Kenalkan ini Kapten Jung Yunho nyonya!"

Heechul memandangi partner baru Kapten Gil dengan tatapan yang lain da sangat tidak wajar. Sejak Heechul datang keruang tamu itu, Kapten Jung Yunho memang tidak bisa mengabaikan kecantikan dari tuan rumah yang datang menyambutnya. Heechul merasakan itu, dia beberapa kali memergoki Kapten Jung mencuri pandang menatapnya.

"ah Kim Heechul imnida!" Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang Kapten memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"Jung Yunho imnida nyonya" balas Yunho menatap Heechul dan meninggalkan kesan manis dari tatapannya membuat jantung Heechul berdebar lebih cepat dan tenpa mereka sadari tangan mereka masih saling menjabat.

"nyonya kita kembali kepokok masalah! kami tidak hanya mendapatkan jejak sperma saja nyonya, tapi juga beberapa sidik jari diatas sprey itu. noda sprema itu memang bukan hanya milik satu orang saja, melainkan dua orang namja. Juga beberapa sidik jari yang ada di sprey itu yang hasilnya sangat mencengangkan kami. Sidik jari itu juga memang milik dua orang namja. Yang satu adalah milik Choi Siwon si tuan rumah, dan yang satunya lagi adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun putera anda nyonya!" ujar Kapten Gil menunjukan copy-an hasil lab pada Heechul mengingatkan Jung Yunho juga nyonya Heechul untuk menjaga pandangan mereka

Heechul tidak menunjukan wajah kaget karena dia memang sudah memikirkan ada hubungan intim yang sudah terjadi antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun diappartemen itu. ditambah bukti rekaman cctv yang merekam kemesraan mereka saat mencuri uang miliknya.

"maaf jika kami harus mengatakan ini nyonya! Kami rasa tuan muda Cho tidak disodomi atau mengalami kekerasan seksual! Kami menganalisa yang terjadi didalam kasus penculikan ini ada unsur asmara sesama jenis. Kenapa kami mengatakan ini karena sidik jari milik tuan muda Cho sendiri. Jika dia memang menjadi korban pencabulan kenapa tersangka tidak mengikat tangannya? Mereka adalah sama – sama namja yang dewasa dan memiliki energi yang kuat. Jika tuan muda Cho adalah korban, bisa saja dia melarikan diri dan berontak saat pencabulan itu terjadi dengan kekuatan yang dia punya tanpa tangan yang terikat. Tapi disini dia tidak melakukannya, tangannya menyentuh banyak bagian diatas sprey itu nyonya, itu bukti kalau tangannya benar – benar tidak terikat" Kapten Gil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan heran karena reaksi Heechul yang tampak biasa saja

"lalu apa rencana Kapten selanjutnya?" tanya Heechul masih dengan ekspresi yang datar sambil melirik kearah Kapten Jung

"maaf nyonya! Apakah nyonya memang sudah mengetahui hubungan sejenis yang dijalani tuan muda Cho? Anda sepertinya terlihat biasa saja" Kapten Gil mulai mengorek informasi

Heechul hanya diam menatap Kapten Gil dengan tatapan kosong karena saat itu yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara dia lari dari rumah itu.

"kapten Gil! Anda datang" tiba – tiba suara Hankyung terdengar jelas mengagetkan Heechul juga beberapa polisi diruangan itu termasuk Kapten Jung

"tuan Cho!" Kapten Gil berdiri menyambut Hankyung yang berjalan menghampirinya diikuti rekan kerja juga anak buahnya.

Kapten Gil segera menceritakan apa yang sudah dia katakan pada Heechul dengan sangat jelas dan detail pada Hankyung. Ekspresi wajah Hankyung terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang ditunjukan Heechul.

"aku yakin putera ku adalah namja yang normal! Aku yakin dia adalah korban penculikan juga pencabulan yang dilakukan penjahat itu. soal tangan yang tidak terikat itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan bahwa puteraku menjalin hubungan sejenis dengan penjahat itu. karena bisa sajakan puteraku dibawah ancaman dan harus rela melakukan apa yang diinginkan penjahat itu!" Hankyung berusaha mengelak dan membela Kyuhyun dihadapan Kapten Gil

'_apakah kau memang begitu menikmati sex-mu dengan tikus itu Kyuhyun-ah? apakah aku sudah membentukmu menjadi seorang gay?'_ Hankyung berpikir keras mencoba menganalisa prilaku puteranya

"anda mungkin benar tuan! Dan ada berita lainnya yang ingin kami sampaikan pada anda! Apartemen Choi Siwon sudah kosong selama lebih dari satu bulan ini! Dia melarikan diri membawa serta putera anda kesuatu tempat. Sesuai dengan permintaan anda untuk segera menyebarkan foto Choi Siwon sebagai pelaku penculikan saat bukti sudah kami dapatkan. Kami sudah menyebarkannya tuan. Kami sudah menempelkan gambar Choi Siwon dibeberapa tempat seperti terminal bus juga stasiun kereta dan bandara. Dan seorang teman yang bertugas sebagai kepala disebuah terminal bus mengatakan dia memiliki rekaman cctv dari atas loket yang merekam jelas wajah Choi Siwon beserta putera anda sekitar sebulan yang lalu" Kapten Gil melirik Kapten Jung untuk membuka laptop yang dibawanya

Kapten Jung segera menyalakan laptop itu lalu meletakannya diatas meja kaca ditengah sofa tamu.

"anda lihat sendiri tuan! Dan definisikan sendiri apa yang sudah terjadi diantara penculik itu juga putera anda" ujar Kapten Jung mengarahkan monitor laptop itu kehadapan Hankyung

Dari hasil rekaman cctv itu terlihat jelas wajah riang dan bahagia yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun juga Siwon tidak seperti seorang korban penculikan bersama penculiknya. Selain itu rekaman itu juga membuktikan kemesraan yang terjalin atara kedua namja tampan itu ketika Kyuhyun memeluk mesra Siwon saat mengantri didepan loket.

"aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi antara puteraku dengan penjahat itu! kau harus tetap melakukan tugasmu Kapten! Tangkap penjahat yang sudah membawa lari puteraku dan bawa puteraku kembali" Hankyung menggeser laptop itu menjauhinya sedikit membentak Kapten Gil

"kami memang akan melakukan pengejaran tuan! Berdasarkan pengaduan yang anda ajukan" jawab Kapten Gil membuka file yang lainnya dari laptop itu

"kami juga memiliki rekaman cctv yang lainnya yang berhasil direkam terminal itu. memang sangat jauh dan sedikit tidak jelas. Tapi rekaman ini cukup membantu kita tuan!" Kaptem Jung menunjukan rekaman yang lainnya.

Dalam rekaman itu terlihat beberapa bus berjajar dimana beberapa orang hilir mudik didekatnya. Dan punggung Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpakaian yang sama dengan rekaman diloket, terekam jelas menaiki sebuah bus yang terparkir.

"kami sudah menanyakan bus yang ditumpangi mereka bertujuan kemana! Dan kami sudah mendapatkannya" Kapten Jung tersenyum melihat Hankyung lalu melirik Heechul.

"tunggu apalagi! Tangkap penjahat itu dan aku akan membayar semua biaya akomodasi juga penginapan kalian selama tinggal ditempat itu! dan jika kalian berhasil mengangkapnya saya akan membayar kalian dengan sangat besar sebagai tanda terima kasih" Hankyung begitu antusias menatap Kapten Gil dan menunjukan kekuasaannya

.

.

.

Victoria yang memang sudah naksir berat pada Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha untuk dapat mendekati Kyuhyun dengan cara memanjakannya membuatkan makanan yang pernah dia buat dan kini menjadi makanan favorite Kyuhyun juga Siwon. dia juga berusaha keras untuk belajar bahasa Korea agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar saat mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon sang kekasih berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk dapat bersikap manis pada Victoria karena Siwon merasa harus pandai bersikap untuk menitipkan dirinya juga Kyuhyun selama tinggal digedung kumuh itu. ditambah Siwon sudah mendengar kabar gambarnya yang sudah terpampang dibeberapa tempat dikota Seoul melalui berita di tv.

Dan sore itu seperti biasa Victoria datang membuatkan makanan khasnya untuk namja yang dicintainya. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk yeoja Cina yang agak agresif itu atas perintah Siwon.

"oppa! Apa kau memang sangat menyukai makanan ini?" tanya Victoria menaruh nampannya diatas meja

"kami menyukainya! Aku juga Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun selalu berusaha keras untuk bisa bersikap ramah pada Victoria

"Siwon oppa juga menyukainya?" tanya Victoria senang

"nee!" jawab Kyuhyun mencuil makanan itu

"bagaimana? Lezat bukan?" tanya Victoria sok manja

"hmm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih mengulum jari telunjuknya

"apakah Siwon oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Victoria dengan mimik sok manja

"ani! Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun cemberut dan mengerutkan dahinya

"ada eonnie yang sangat cantik juga penghuni digedung ini. Dia tinggal dilantai 2. Dia eonnie yang sangat baik dan selalu ramah padaku. Kata appaku tahun lalu pacarnya menikahi gadis lain karena menghamilinya. Hingga saat ini eonnie tidak lagi terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan namja baru. Aku berniat untuk mengenalkan Siwon oppa pada eonnie itu. siapa tahu mereka cocok lalu berpacaran" ujar Victoria mengalaskan masakannya kedalam piring untuk Kyuhyun

"mwo? Keluar kau! Jangan pernah coba – coba mengenalkan Siwon hyung pada siapapun! Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Jika kau mencobanya aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau masuk lagi kekamarku ini apalagi membuat makanan yang menjijikan ini" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berubah bersikap sangat kasar dengan mendorong Victoria yang memegang piring ditangannya hingga kepintu

"oppa! Apa salahku? Kenapa kau mengusirku?" tanya Victoria panik dan kebingungan

Siwon yang mendengar insiden itu segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang hampir kalap

"Kyuhyun-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon melompat kearah Kyuhyun lalu menariknya untuk menjauh dari Victoria

"aku tidak melakukan apapun Siwon oppa! Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun oppa begitu marah dan berniat mengusirku?" keluh Victoria dengan air mata yang terlanjur menetes

"miane! Kyuhyun memang sedang kurang sehat. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali kekamarmu! Biarkan oppa menenangkan dulu dongsaengku ini" Siwon masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat tersenyum pada Victoria

"baiklah oppa! Permisi" Victoria segera keluar dari kamar itu masih dengan air mata yang berlinang.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah? kenapa kau harus begitu kasar memperlakukannya?" tanya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya menatap Kyuhyun heran

"kau pasti mendengarnya hyung! yeoja bodoh itu ingin mengenalkanmu pada seorang yeoja yang menghuni tempat ini. Dia berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja itu. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap tenang?" bentak Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang memerah

Siwon tersenyum mendengar cerita Kyuhyun dan sikap yang kekanakannya. Lalu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun membelai wajahnya.

"aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu Kyu! Buatku sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah yang sangat mempesonaku. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu Kyu" Siwon tarik lehar Kyuhyun untuk mencium keningnya

"tapi bagaimanapun juga kau pernah menjadi namja yang normal Hyung! tidak sepertiku. Aku takut kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, menyukai yeoja lalu meninggalkan aku" keluh Kyuhyun manja lalu memeluk Siwon

"aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya Kyu! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Itu akan aku lakukan hingga kau sendiri yang berniat meninggalkanku" Siwon balas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat dengan tatapan kosong

"saranghae Hyung! aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu kecuali aku mati karena penyakitku" ujar Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Siwon

Mereka lalu berciuman melepaskan rasa haru yang ada setelah masing – masing mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

.

.

Rombongan Kapten Gil dan Kapten Jung sudah berada didesa dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada. Sehari lebih cepat daripada komplotan pembunuh bayaran yang sudah disewa Hankyung.

Hankyung membuktikan janjinya untuk memfasilitasi dan membiayai kebutuhan anggota polisi itu selama mereka tinggal didesa melakukan pencarian seorang tersangka penculikan yang berwajah sangatlah tampan itu. Sebuah motel berkelas menjadi pilihan Hankyung untuk tempat tinggal para polisi itu.

Kapten Gil memang dikenal sebagai petugas yang tidak ingin membuang waktu. Sehari tiba didesa itu, dia segera menyebarkan foto Siwon dan membagikannya pada penduduk yang dia temui dan berpapasan dengannya. Foto Siwon menjadi salah satu objek yang bisa dipandang dibeberapa halte, pasat tradisional dan tempat umum lainnya.

Komplotan pembunuh bayaran yang terdiri dari dua orang adik kakak itu melihat gambar Siwon yang ditempel disalah satu tiang tiang listrik didekat rumah yang mereka sewa.

"ternyata bukan hanya kita yang mencari tikus itu! polisi kota Seoulpun mencarinya. Kita harus lebih dulu mendapatkannya sebelum polisi itu, jika tidak nyawa kita akan terancam" ujar pemimpin pembunuh bayaran itu yang adalah seorang hyung

"berapa Cho Hankyung membayarmu hyung? kenapa kau tiba – tiba menjadi penakut seperti itu?" tanya sang adik meneguk soju yang dipegangnya

"dia sudah mengiris ujung jari manisku dengan pemotong cerutunya! Jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan tikus itu maka selanjutnya leherkulah yang akan dia potong" jawab sang kakak

"kenapa kita tidak bunuh saja orang itu? biarkan polisi yang menangkap tikus tampan itu" timpal sang adik

"tujuanku memang membunuh Cho Hankyung pada akhirnya. Tapi untuk dapat membereskannya kita harus menemukan puteranya terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin Hankyung sangat mencintai putera tunggalnya itu. aku akan menyandera puteranya untuk memancing dia datang menghampiri kita. Setelah itu kita bereskan keduanya" ujar kakak bernama In Jung itu.

.

.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya saat kembali menuju kamar sewa dari apotik untuk menebus obat anti diabetik Kyuhyun yang sudah habis. Siwon panik karena gambar dirinya sudah sampai kedesa itu dan dia merasa sangat terancam karenanya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah eottokhe? Aku benar – benar bahaya sekarang! Apa yang akan terjadi jika tuan Chen melihat gambarku?'_ guman Siwon dalam hati

Belakangan ini kondisi Kyuhyun menurun sejak mengkonsumsi makanan yang dikirim Victoria yang memang membahayakan kondisi tubuhnya yang memiliki penyakit gula.

Clek

Pintu kamar sewa itu dibuka Siwon. kepanikan Siwon bertambah lagi saat dia masuk kedalam kamarnya mendapati Kyuhyun begitu menggigil terbaring diatas lantai ruang tamu bersimbah keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! gwencanayeo?" tanya Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi begitu panik

"mana obatku Hyung? aku kesakitan!" keluh Kyuhyun masih menggigil

"ini obatmu Kyu! Aku akan mengambil air" Siwon angkat tubuh Kyuhyun lalu dia baringkan diatas sofa lalu membalikan badannya untuk mengambil air minum

"jangan pergi Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon menahan langkahnya

"aku tidak akan pergi Kyu! Aku hanya membawakan kau minum" ujar Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya berjongkok menghadap Kyuhyun

"jangan pergi Hyung! jangan pergi" Kyuhyun mengigau dan menceracau

"aku rasa kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit Kyu! Aku akan mencari bantuan" Siwon angkat kembali tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu untuk mencari bantuan

.

Diluar kamar sewa mereka, Siwon berteriak – teriak meminta bantuan dari penghuni gedung kumuh itu. dan beberapa dari mereka keluar karena kebisingan yang dibuat Siwon

"tolong kami aku mohon! Adikku sedang kesakitan!" teriak Siwon pada para penghuni

"kau adalah penjahat yang sedang dicari polisi dari Seoul itu bukan? Kami harus melaporkanmu" ujar satu penghuni dan diikuti penghuni yang lainnya

"anieo! Anieo! Tolong aku terlabih dahulu aku mohon! Tolong aku" teriak Siwon membentak semua penghuni yang berkumpul dihadapannya

"kau penjahat1 mungkin saja dia adalah seorang pembunuh! Kita tangkap saja dia lalu kita bawa kekantor polisi!" beberapa namja mendekati Siwon untuk meringkuknya

"andwee! Aku mohon bawa dongsaengku kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu setelah itu kalian boleh membawaku kekantor polisi!" Siwon menurunkan badannya untuk berlutut memohon pada para penghuni dengan menggendong Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan dalam pangkuannya

"kami tidak peduli dengan nyawa dongsaengmu! kami hanya ingin keselamatan nyawa kami pembunuh!" teriak satu penghuni dan diikuti beberapa penghuni lainnya

"aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Percayalah padaku aku mohon! Aku hanya seorang pencuri! Itulah sebabnya kenapa polisi Seoul mencariku" teriak Siwon histeris dengan air mata mengalir deras dari mata sipitnya memeluk Kyuhyun dan sangat putus asa

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update nihh miane telat yah modemnya abis masa aktif baru bisa isi #beladiri**

**pada kecewa yah ama sosok hankyung yg super sadis?vai lg pgn nyiptain tokoh yang super jahat tp berwajah lembut kaya hankyung**

**gak kaya penjahat india udh jelek sadis pula lol**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**makin mengejutkan gak?**

**Yunho bukan pembunuh bayaran di ff ini tapi dia jadi polisi aja dehh**

**kira" apa yang akan terjadi terhadap Wonkyu selanjutnya yah?**

**ttep tungguin lanjutan ff ini yah**

**review juga yah**

**sarangheo kisseu wo ai ni**

**paypay**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_"aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Percayalah padaku aku mohon! Aku hanya seorang pencuri! Itulah sebabnya kenapa polisi Seoul mencariku"_

"ada apa ini?" tiba – tiba terdengar suara tuan Chen sang pemilik gedung menghentikan keributan yang terjadi

"oppa! Apa yang terjadi?" Victoria berlari segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon

"tuan Chen kita harus melaporkan namja ini! Wajahnya terpampang disepanjang jalan. Polisi kota Seoul sedang mencarinya" seorang penghuni melaporkan

"tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak mungkin seorang penjahat!" sanggah Victoria memandang tuan Chen memelas

"hei anak muda! Katakan padaku sejujurnya siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apakah yang dikatakan ahjusi itu betul?" tuan Chen menatap Siwon tegas berusaha bersikap bijak

"polisi kota Seoul memang sedang mencariku tuan! Tapi aku bukan seorang pembunuh seperti yang mereka sangkakan. Aku hanyalah seorang pencuri. Jika kalian tidak mempercayaiku aku bisa membuktikannya! Tapi sebelumnya aku mohon seseorang tolong membawa dongsaeng-ku ini kerumah sakit! Dia membutuhkan pertolongan" jawab Siwon masih menggendong Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya

"ayah! Aku mohon tolonglah Kyuhyun gege! Dia membutuhkan pertolongan" Victoria merajuk manja

"baiklah! Kau antar dia kerumah sakit terdekat minta seseorang untuk menemanimu kesana. Ayah harus membereskan satu masalah lainnya disini" jawab tuan Chen menunjuk penghuni yang masih muda bernama Changmin untuk mengantar puterinya

"ghamsamida tuan aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu! Kalian jangan mengkhawatirkan soal biaya rumah sakit! Aku akan membayar penuh untuk itu" Siwon menundukan wajahnya lalu segera mengikuti langkah Victoria untuk membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit bersama Victoria juga Changmin. Siwon masih harus membuktikan ucapannya pada hampir semua penghuni gedung itu sehingga tidak dapat menemani kekasihnya kerumah sakit.

"sekarang buktikan apa yang kau katakan tadi! Jika kau memang bukan seorang pembunuh!" tuan Chen menodong dengan tegas

"baiklah tuan! Silahkan ikuti saya kedalam kamar" jawab Siwon mendahului melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Tuan Chen beserta beberapa penghuni senior mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju kamarnya untuk membuktikan apa yang Siwon katakan.

Setelah semua masuk kedalam kamar yang disewa Siwon, Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya untuk membawa tas besar berisi uang hasil curian mereka untuk dia tunjukan pada tuan Chen juga para penghuni lainnya.

_'aku harus memisahkan mata uang yang memiliki nilai tukar tinggi dan tidak menunjukannya pada mereka' _

Siwon mengeluarkan sejumlah uang asing dan hanya menyisakan uang Korea dan beberapa gepok uang dollar Singapura. Lalu memasukannya kedalam lemari pakaian dan menguncinya. Setelah itu Siwon segera keluar untuk menunjukan uang dalam tasnya.

"astaga! Dia benar! Dia memang seorang pencuri!" penghuni tua terperangah saat melihat uang yang begitu banyak dalam tas yang ada ditangan Siwon.

"jadi sekarang kalian mempercayaiku bukan?" tanya Siwon meletakan uangnya diatas meja

"tuan Chen apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan namja ini?" tanya satu penghuni

"kita harus tetap melaporkan namja ini kepihak berwajib! Kita bisa dituduh berkomplopt jika melindunginya disini" jawab tuan Chen kembali melihat Siwon

"tuan aku mohon jangan laporkan aku! Aku akan menyarahkan uangku ini untuk kalian semua selama kalian tidak melaporkanku pada pihak berwajib! Jika aku ditahan lalu siapakah yang akan menjaga adikku tuan!" Siwon berlutut memohon pada tuan Chen dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat putus asa

"tuan uang itu jumlahnya sangatlah banyak! Dia bilang dia akan memberikan uang itu untuk kita bagaimana tuan?" seorang penghuni mata duitan terperanjat penuh antusias mendengar tawaran Siwon

"dia benar tuan! Namja ini sudah menghuni kamar yang disewanya selama lebih dari dua bulan. Dan kita tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan namja ini! Dia hanyalah seorang pencuri yang aku rasa tidak berbahaya" penghuni yang sesaat tadi begitu bersemangat ingin melaporkan Siwon tiba – tiba melunak bersikukuh membela Siwon

_'uang memang membutakan semua orang didunia ini'_ Siwon berguman dalam hati melihat tingkah para penghuni yang sudah tergiur dengan uang yang dia tawarkan

"lalu apakah kita akan membiarkan namja ini tetap tinggal disini?" tanya tuan Chen melirik ketas berisi uang tersebut

"kau tidak perlu khawatir tuan! Aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini malam ini juga!" ujar Siwon masih berlutut

"baiklah! Kami sepakat untuk melepaskan kamu!" tuan Chen memutuskan

"xie xie!" Siwon segera berdiri untuk berkemas membereskan semua barang miliknya juga milik Kyuhyun kekasihnya

.

.

Dua tas besar sudah penuh jejal dengan barang miliknya juga Kyuhyun. Siwon segera pamit pada semua penghuni gedung kumuh itu

"aku akan segera pergi tuan! Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kemana Victoria membawa dongsaengku?" Siwon menyerahkan tas berisi uang itu ketangan tuan Chen dihadapan semua penghuni

"apakah diantara kalian ada yang bersedia mengantar namja ini kerumah sakit?" tuan Chen melirik satu persatu penghuni yang menyewa kamar – kamar miliknya

"nega!" seorang penghuni yeoja bernama Yoona menunjuk dirinya

Yoona adalah yeoja yang selama ini Victoria sebutkan. Yeoja yang akan Victoria kenalkan pada Siwon.

"ahh nona Yoona!" tuan Chen tersipu malu saat melihat Yoona begitu tegas menawarkan diri

Tuan Chen memang sudah lama mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki Yoona. Dia adalah penghuni tercantik digedung itu dan membuat beberapa namja lajang memperebutkannya

"baiklah Siwon-ssi! seseorang sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu kerumah sakit itu! jaga diri dan berhati – hatilah jangan sampai kau ditangkap polisi!" tuan Chen berkata memeluk tas berisi uang itu dengan erat

"baik tuan!" Siwon membungkuk lalu segera meninggalkan lorong dimana banyak penghuni berkerumun

.

.

"gumapta Yoona-ssi! aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu ini" ujar Siwon membuka percakapan

"aku rasa aku memang harus melakukannya oppa! Aku sangat bersimpati pada kau juga Kyuhyun oppa. Kalian begitu saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain. Aku rasa jarang sekali adik kakak bisa seperti itu" jawab Yoona menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Siwon yang kelewat lebar baginya

"ahh itu karena,,," Siwon tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat sekitar jalanan

"kita harus berjalan menuju halte bus oppa! Kajja" Yoona melangkah mendahului Siwon menyusuri trotoar jalan

"bus? Apa tidak ada taxy?" tanya Siwon ragu

"didesa kecil dan terpencil seperti ini mana ada taxy oppa!" jawab Yoona terkekeh

"aku lupa!" wajah Siwon memerah

Siwon dan Yoona berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah sakit besar didesa itu yang letaknya memang lumayan jauh.

"semoga saja busnya cepat datang oppa!" ujar Yoona membersihkan tempat duduk dihalte itu

"semoga!" balas Siwon bertahan untuk berdiri mengawasi jalanan untuk menunggu bus yang akan lewat

Siwon lupa dirinya kini menjadi orang yang sangat dicari didesa itu. dia tidak sadar bahwa polisi kota Seoul sedang berpatroli mencari dirinya. Dan benar saja, saat Siwon berdiri tegap didepan halte bus itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berisikan empat anggota kepolisian termasuk Kapten Yunjo juga Kapten Gil berada didalamnya.

"ommo! Bukahlah itu target yang kita cari?" anak buah Kapten Gil yang berperan sebagai supir menyadari kehadiran Siwon dihalte yang baru saja dilewatinya

"mworago? Choi Siwon?" Kapten Gil menoreh kebelakang kearah halte

"benar! Dia adalah orang yang kita cari!" seru Kapten Yunho

"kita ringkus dia sekarang juga! Cepatlah menepi!" perintah Kapten Gil antusias.

Mobil sedan hitam itu menepi dikanan jalan lalu satu persatu keluar untuk berjalan menuju halte.

"Choi Siwon! kau akan kami tangkap sekarang juga! Tempatkan kedua tanganmu dibelakang! Dan jangan coba – coba untuk melarikan diri!" todong anak buah Kapten Gil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Siwon yang sudah mati kutu berdiri mematung karena syok pada akhirnya dia masih ditemukan pihak berwajib

"oppa!" Yoona berdiri dengan wajah yang amat pucat melihat Siwon yang sedang diborgol

"dan kau! Siapa kau nona cantik?" tanya Kapten Gil pada Yoona

"negaa,, negaa" jawab Yoona gugup

"apa kau tahu namja ini adalah seorang buronan?" giliran Kapten Yunho bersuara

"molayo!" jawab Yoona berpura – pura

"tuan aku mohon jangan libatkan nona ini! Ijinkan dia pulang" Siwon memohon lalu melirik Yoona penuh sesal

"kau boleh pergi noona! Lain kali berhati – hatilah dengan namja yang baru kau kenal!" kapten Yunho berkata tersenyum pada Yoona

Yoona diam dan tidak segera pergi dari halte itu meski Siwon sudah diseret paksa menuju mobil sedan yang terparkir.

"eottokhe? Bagaimana dengan nasib Kyuhyun oppa? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tahu Siwon oppa ditangkap polisi?" ujar Yoona monolog

Dalam kebingungan itu, bus datang menurunkan beberapa penumpangnya. Tanpa banyak berfikir Yoona segera naik kedalam bus itu untuk menyusul Victoria kerumah sakit.

.

.

Didalam mobil sedan yang penuh sesak itu, Siwon duduk diapit Kapten Jung Yunho juga Kapten Gil. Siwon hanya diam membisu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun meski kedua kapten itu terus menanyainya

"ayo katakan padaku dimana Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Kapten Gil tak sabaran

"bukankah ada tempat yang lebih pantas untuk menginterogasiku tuan? Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun didalam mobil ini" Siwon akhirnya membuka suara dengan nada tinggi

"brengsek!" kapten Gil memukul kepala Siwon dengan telapak tangannya

"apakah kita harus melaporkan penangkapan ini dengan segera tuan?" tanya anak buah yang duduk didepan

"tentu saja! Tuan Cho Hankyung harus segera mengetahui penangkapan orang yang sudah menculik puteranya. Dan dia akan segera berterima kasih pada kita" jawab Kapten Gil tersenyum puas

"jadi tuan Cho yang memerintahkan kalian untuk menangkapku? Apa dia juga memfasilitasi kebutuhan kalian selama tinggal ditempat ini?" sindir Siwon sinis

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kapten Yunho ketus

"apakah kalian juga akan menangkap tuan Cho dengan tuduhan tindakan asusila yang dilakukannya terhadap puteranya sendiri?" Siwon melirik sinis kearah kapten Yunho dan berharap Kapten itu benar – benar polisi yang bebas korup dan kolusi

"jaga bicaramu Siwon-ssi! kau bisa dituduh dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik!" kapten Gil menyanggah

"sudah kuduga! Kalian tidak akan mempercayainya!" Siwon memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah depan

"darimana kau tahu tindakan asusila yang dilakukan tuan Cho?" Kapten Yunho bertanya karena dia memang sangat penasaran

"dari mulut anaknya sendiri! Dia diperlakukan sebagai budak sex sejak masih remaja! Tuan terhormat itu sakit jiwa. Bukannya melindungi puteranya sendiri yang sudah kehilangan eomma. Dia malah menjadikannya sebagai objek pelampiasan sexnya yang menyimpang" jawab Siwon tanpa menatap kapten Yunho

"jinja?" kapten Yunho terdiam dan berpikir keras bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap.

"jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan namja penipu ini kapten!" kapten Gil mementahkan ucapan Siwon

_'kau pasti sudah menerima suap yang sangat besar brengsek! Lihat saja jika sampai aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku'_

.

.

.

Yoona berlarian disekitar lorong rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu dimana Kyuhyun menerima perawatan.

"pasien atas nama Cho Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan dirawat inap kelas 3 nona! Anda hanya tinggal lurus lalo belok kanan. Disitu kamar kelas tiga berada" ujar seorang resepsionis pada Yoona

"arraseo! Gumapsemida" Yoona mengangguk lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruang rawat

Kamar rawat kelas tiga itu tidak terlihat seperti sebuah kamar rawat. Lebih miril bangsal dimana ada 8 pasien lainnya terbaring lemas diatas ranjang besi yang sudah mulai mengelupas cat pelindungnya.

Yoona melangkah lebar menuju Changmin dan Victoria yang sedang duduk menemani Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas dengan mata terbuka

"Vic!" sapa Yoona lemas tak berdaya

"eonnie! Kau sendirian? Dimana Siwon oppa? Apakah mereka nekad melaporkannya?" Victoria berdiri menghampiri Yoona yang putus asa

"ani aniyo! Siwon oppa ditangkap polisi saat kami menunggu bus dihalte menuju kemari" jawab Yoona melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan memelas

"mworago? Siwon Hyung ditangkap?" teriak Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi lemas

"kau Tenanglah" Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang memaksa untuk bangun

"aku harus segera pergi dari sini! Siwon hyung tidak bersalah! Aku yang bersalah" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan selang infus yang menempel ditangannya

"oppa! Andwee" Victoria membantu Changmin menahan tindakan gegabah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ssi! kau harus tenang! Kau sedang lemas karena penyakit gulamu itu" Changmin terus berusaha mengingatkan

"Siwon Hyung tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bersalah" Kyuhyun menyerah kembali berbaring dan meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

Siwon masih didalam ruang interogasi dikanto polisi sektor didesa kecil itu. kapten Yunho yang memang sedikit mempercayai laporan yang diberikan Siwon lebih berhati – hati saat memberikan pertanyaannya terutama dihadapan Kapten Gil yang menurutnya adalah orang tuan Cho.

"saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dalam perawatan disebuah rumah sakit didesa ini! Saat kalian menangkapku dihalte tadi, aku sedang dalam rencanaku menyusulnya kerumah sakit itu! dan yeoja yang tadi bersamaku adalah salah satu tetangga dilingkungan rumah sewa tempat aku dan Kyuhyun tinggal selama ini yang berniat mengantarku kerumah sakit itu" jawab Siwon perihal pertanyaan keberadaan Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau menculiknya? Apa tujuanmu menculik putera tuan Cho?" kapten Gil kembali bertanya

"untuk melindunginya dari kebiadaban appanya sendiri!" jawab Siwon tegas menatap kapten Gil sinis

"brengsek!" kapten Gil kembali menampar Siwon dengan sangat keras sehingga dudut bibir Siwon berdarah

"kapten Gil jaga sikapmu! Kau melakukan sebuah penganiayaan dalam bertugas! Bukankan dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang kau ajukan? Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya sekasar itu" kapten Yunho berkata setengah membentak karena kecewa pada sikap rekannya

"mianata! Dia membuat kesabaranku hilang" kilah kapten Gil mengusap ngusap tangannya

"aku rasa kita sudahi dulu pemeriksaan ini! Aku lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat! Kau akan kami tahan sementara didalam sel tahanan dikantor ini" kapten Yunho memapah Siwon keluar dari ruang interogasi menuju sel tahanan dimana banyak penjahat lainnya menginap disel itu

.

.

"kami titip tahanan kami semalam disini sebelum kami membawanya kembali ke Seoul esok hari!" ujar kapten Yunho pada seorang petugas piket yang menjaga sel malam hari itu

"siap kapten!" jawab petugas itu dengan sikap sempurna

Siwon masuk bergabung bersama 6 orang penghuni lainnya dengan kasus yang berbeda – beda. Terlihat wajah yang sangat lelah dan putus asa saat Siwon duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dingin sel itu.

"kyaa! Kenapa wajah tampan sepertimu masuk kedalam sel seperti ini? Kejahatan apa yang kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau tidak pantas berada disini?" tanya seorang penghuni yang sudah tua menghampiri Siwon menilik wajah tampan Siwon dengan seksama

"aku seorang pencuri ahjussi!" jawab Siwon berusaha tersenyum karena dia ingin menitipkan dirinya pada para penghuni yang sudah lebih dulu menempati sel itu darinya

"mencuri? Berapa banyak uang yang kau curi? Kasusmu sama denganku! Aku juga seorang pencuri. Aku mencuri uang kawanku yang baru saja memenangkan lotre" penghuni itu berkata dengan tawa

"ahjussi! Kita lanjutkan besok yah! Aku sungguh lelah malam ini" ujar Siwon dengan wajah lunglai

"arraseo! Kau pasti mengalami banyak hal hari ini! Kita lanjutkan besok perbincangan yang seru pastinya" respon penghuni itu.

.

.

Para petugas polisi kota Soeul sudah kembali kerumah sewa yang sudah disiapkan tuan Cho. Tiga dari keempat petugas sudah beristirahat dikamar masing – masing. Tapi tidak dengan kapten Gil. Dengan menyelinap diam – diam kapten Gil keluar rumah untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"apa yang akan kau laporkan padaku?" tiba – tiba suara tuan Cho terdengar menjawab panggilan dari kapten Gil

"saya melaporkan tentang penangkapan penculik yang sudah menculik putra anda tuan! Saat ini namja itu kami titipkan dikantor polisi sektor setempat. Sementara menurut keterangannya putera anda sedang dirawat disebuah rumah sakit karena penyakit yang diidapnya kambuh tuan. Apa yang harus saya lakukan pada namja itu?" tanya kapten Gil dengan suara pelan

"aku menginginkannya dalam genggamanku tuan Gil! Bawa dia ketangan anak buahku disana! Buat seolah dia melarikan diri karena sebuah insiden yang terjadi dikantor itu! kebakaran mungkin! Dan aku akan memberikan uang yang sangat banyak cukup untuk menghidupi keluargamu juga selingkuhanmu yang sedang hamil itu! arra?" suara tuan Hankyung terdengar tegas dan membuat merinding

"nee! Arraseo" jawab kapten Gil pasrah

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**miane update telat**

**kan kmrn udh dikasih bonus ff two shoot yang the sun is rises**

**nihh vai update new chapter dari ff wonkyu ini**

**hankyung makin cetarr yah jahatnya?**

**gmn nasib wonkyu selanjutnya?**

**apakah kapten Yunho akan menolongnya?**

**lalu dmn Heechul?**

**itu semua ada di next chapter yang tinggal 2 chapter lagi akan tamat**

**sedikit curhat dan bocoran nihh**

**adakah diantara kalian yang suka yunjae?**

**ada chingu yang request vai bikin ff yunjae**

**vai udh pya ide ceritanya genre trhiller gtu dehh**

**minta saran dong dari kalian chingudeul**

**vai kan blm pernah bikin ff yang pure yunjae**

**kasih masukan yah biar vai bisa bikin ff yang bagus**

**dan ff wonkyu selanjutnya still in progress**

**review yang banyak yah**

**annyeong**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_'aku harus segera melakukan perintah tuan Cho demi kelangsungan hidupku'_ Kapten Gil menutup telponnya bergegas masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk bersiap menjalankan rencana liciknya atas perintah Cho Hankyung

Buuukkk

Tiba – tiba seseorang menghantam tengkuknya dengan gagang pistol sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai hingga tidak sadarkan diri

"masukan atasanmu itu kedalam kamarnya! Ikat kedua tangannya lalu bungkam mulutnya!" Kapten Yunho bersikap tegas memerintah kedua anak buah Kapten Gil yang kini menjadi anak buahnya juga

"siap Kap!" jawab kedua anak buahnya

"kita sudah menyadap telpon milik Kapten Gil. kalian sudah menyaksikan dengan mata kalian sendiri. Bahwa atasan kalian sembunyi – sembunyi menerima suap dari tuan Cho! aku paling tidak suka bekerja sama dengan seorang petugas yang korup! Atasan kalian itu bukan seorang pemimpin yang baik! Sekarang tugas kalian adalah melakukan apa yang menjadi komandoku! Mengerti?" bentak kapten Yunho tegas

"siap Kapten!" jawab kedua anak buahnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Kapten Gil dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Kapten Yunho

.

.

At the Hospital

Bangsal kelas tiga dimana Kyuhyun dirawat terasa begitu dingin meski ada 8 pasien lainnya yang menginap ditempat itu. Changmin, Victoria juga Yoona sudah kembali pulang ke tempat mereka dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian dibangsal itu.

Dari semua orang yang menjadi pasien ditempat itu mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya meski ada obat yang memberikan efek kantuk tidak juga membuat mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

Otaknya dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir akan keselamatan kekasih tercinta Choi Siwon yang kini berada dipenjara. Gelisah membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak hingga basah kuyup.

'hyung eottokhe? Aku sungguh ingin menemuimu hyung!' lirih Kyuhyun monolog dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin jelas masuk kedalam bangsal itu. perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin gelisah dengan suara langkah yang semakin dekat dengan ranjangnya

"tuan muda! Ayah anda memerintahkan kami untuk membawa tuan muda kembali ke Seoul dan menerima perawatan dirumah sakit disana! ikut kami sekarang juga" seorang yeoja berpakaian mirip seorang dokter berkata pada Kyuhyun dan mulai mencabuti beberapa selang yang menempel ditubuh Kyuhyun

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku akan berteriak!" Kyuhyun berontak melakukan perlawanan

"Kau harus tenang tuan muda! Aku seorang dokter yang disewa tuan Cho untuk memberikan perawatan sementara untuk anda! Satu suntikan ini bisa membuat anda tidur hingga kita sampai di Seoul" yeoja itu menyuntikan suatu cairan berwarna kuning bening ke leher kanan Kyuhyun dibantu dua namja berperawakan besar memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terus meronta

Semakin lama semakin terasa berat kedua mata Kyuhyun untuk terus terbuka. Gelap dan semakin kantuk hingga semua menjadi gelap dalam pandangan Kyuhyun.

"bawa dia dengan kursi roda ini! Aku yang akan mendorongnya! Mereka tidak akan mencurigaiku karena pakaianku ini" yeoja cantik itu menyerahkan kursi roda yang baru ditariknya dari pojok ruangan pada dua namja gagah itu

Kelas tiga memang sangat jauh berbeda dengan kelas satu terutama dengan kelas VIP. Penjagaan para perawat untuk kelas itu tidaklah ketat. Perawat tidak sering mengunjungi pasien untuk mengecek kondisi mereka apalagi lewat tengah malam seperti saat Kyuhyun dibawa secara paksa oleh orang suruhan appanya sendiri.

Yeoja itu terus mendorong kursi roda dimana Kyuhyun duduk dengan mata terpejam melewati lorong rumah sakit yang amat sepi. Saat melewati ruang perawat yang dijaga oleh tiga orang perawat yeoja, seorang perawat menegurnya dan menghentikan langkahnya

"maaf dok! Anda mau bawa kemana pasien itu? bukankah dia adalah pasien dokter Park yang didiagnosa Diabets?" tegur sang perawat dari ruangannya menghentikan langkah yeoja

"anak buah saya yang akan menjelaskannya!" jawab sang yeoja dingin dan terus mendorong Kyuhyun yang pingsan keluar dari tempat itu

"kyaaa!" teriak perawat menyusul langkah yeoja disusul kedua rekan yang lainnya

"berhenti atau kalian akan terluka!" namja gagah orang suruhan Hankyung mengancam para perawat itu dengan sebuah pistol

"aaaaa!" perawat spontan menjerit ketakutan

Dan ketiga perawat itu diikat bersama – sama diruangannya memakai sebuah tali tambang plastik. Mulut mereka disumpal lakban hitam yang mereka temukan diruang perawat itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Van hitam sudah terparkir dipelaratan parkir rumah sakit itu. kyuhyun yang masih pingsan segera dimasukan kedalam Van oleh kedua namja gagah itu diikuti yeoja duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"kita harus cepat sampai di Seoul! insulin ini tidak akan membantu banyak untuknya" yeoja itu mengusap keringat Kyuhyun yang menetes diwajah tampan itu

"aku akan berusaha sampai lebih cepat!" namja berperan sebagai supir mulai memasukan kunci mobilnya masuk kedalam kontak lalu mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan asap dari knalpot kendaraan besar itu.

.

.

At The Cho Place

Cho Hankyung sedang berdiri memandangi luar dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang berada dilantai 2. Menghisap dalam – dalam cerutu mahalnya lalu mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari mulutnya menimbulkan aroma khas diruang kerja itu. Dia masih terjaga bersama dua orang tangan kanannya meski jam didinding sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

"nyonya sudah bisa dipastikan menaiki sebuah bus executive menuju desa dimana tuan muda berada bersama penculiknya tuan" seorang mata – mata yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi Kim Heechul melaporkan

"apa kau sudah memeriksa barang dikamarnya? Apa saja yang dia bawa?" tanya tuan Hankyung tanpa menunjukan ekspresi berlebihan

"hanya beberapa pakaiannya saja dan semua perhiasan juga sejumlah uang" jawab mata – mata itu lagi

Tuan Cho hankyung tersenyum sinis mendengar laporan yang diberikan mata mata itu, dia lalu melirik kearah satu tangan kanannya dan tersenyum

"dia tidak akan pernah kembali kemari. Hubungi pembunuh bayaran itu untuk merubah targetnya karena Choi Siwon sudah berada dalam genggemanku. Perintahkan pembunuh bayaran itu untuk membunuh istriku yang telah mengkhianatiku" perintah tuan Cho dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat sadis.

"nee! Arraseo" jawab kedua anak tangan kanannya itu.

.

.

.

**At the Motel**

Kapten Jung Yunho dan kedua anak buahnya sedang berkemas beberapa barangnya untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. langit didesa itu masih begitu gelap dengan udara yang aman dingin menusuk hingga ketulang. Suara berisk terdengar dari kamar Kapten Gil yang disekap oleh rekannya juga anak buahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari sekapan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Kapten Gil Kap?" tanya satu anak buah bernama Goo Ha Na itu

"kita tetap mengikatnya juga membungkam mulutnya kembali ke Seoul" jawab Kapten Jung

Suara panggilan di ponsel kapten Jung terdengar. Dia lalu menjawab panggilan itu yang ternyata dari nomer yang tidak dikenal.

"yeobseo" jawab Kapten Jung mengerutkan dahinya karena penasaran

~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~

Kapten Jung memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang heran dan tampak bingung.

"ada apa Kap?" tanya anak buah

"istri dari tuan Cho baru saja menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mencengangkan. Tuan Cho menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi tahanan kita. Saat ini dia berada disebuah hotel didesa ini dan meminta perlindunganku karena dia merasa terancam" jawab Kapten Jung menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan

"eottokhe?" Goo Ha Na bertanya

"kau segera amankan tahanan kita dan membawanya kemari! Aku akan memberikan surat perintah pemindahannya. Aku akan menemui nyonya Cho untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut darinya" Kapten Jung membawa mantel tebalnya yang digantung di capstok didekat pintu keluar

"arraseo Kapten" respon kedua anak buah itu

.

.

.

Mobil Jeep putih melaju dengan kecepatan penuh untuk segera sampai ditempat yang dituju. Sebuah pelataran parkir hotel berbintang 4 menjadi tujuannya. Wajah – wajah bengis dan berkesar sadis adalah dua orang penumpang mobil Jeep itu.

"hyung! apa kau yakin target kita menginap ditempat ini?" tanya satu pembunuh bayaran itu

"nyonya Cho itu hanya memiliki kecantikan yang sempurna saja dalam hidupnya. Tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Dia terlalu manja untuk menginap ditempat yang tidak nyaman. Aku sudah mendapatkan nomer kamarnya dari recepsionist hotel ini!" jawab pembunuh yang sudah kehilangan satu buku jarinya karena dipotong tuan Cho

"apa kau akan benar – benar membunuhnya hyung?" namja itu bertanya lagi

"targetku sebenarnya adalah Cho Hankyung itu sendiri. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya karena telah membuat jariku terluka juga karena hinaannya. Aku akan memanfaatkan istri cantiknya itu untuk mendapatkan informasi berguna tentang namja brengsek itu" jawabnya membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menutupnya kembali

_'lebih baik aku menunggunya disini! Mungkin saja hyung ingin sedikit bersenang – senang dengan yeoja itu'_

.

.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar dimana Kim Heechul menginap diketuk pembunuh bayaran. Didalam kamar Heechul yang sudah menukar pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidurnya berpikir kalau seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu adalah Kapten Jung. dengan antusias Heechul membuka pintu kamar itu.

Clek

"kau?" wajah Heechul memucat saat seorang pembunuh bayaran yang disewa tuan Cho berada didepan pintu kamarnya

"biarkan aku masuh jika kau tidak ingin terluka!" pembunuh bayaran itu mendorong paksa pintu kamar Heechul untuk masuk kedalam kamar

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau ditugaskan untuk membunuhku?" Heechul bertanya tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya

"tutup dan kunci pintunya atau kau akan aku lukai!" perintah pembunuh itu menodongkan pistol pada Heechul

Tidak ada pilihan lain yang harus diambil Heechul selain menutup pintu kamarnya demi keselamatan nyawanya. Walau dengan penuh ketakutan Heechul tutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya.

"tuan Cho merubah targetku menjadi kau nyonya! Sepertinya tuan Cho sudah tidak lagi tertarik mempertahankan nyonya menjadi istrinya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menghabisi nyawamu dengan bayaran 10 juta Won" pembunuh itu perlahan melangkah mendekati Heechul dengan pistol yang dia genggam ditangannya

"tunggu apalagi? Lakukan sekarang juga! Aku sudah berada dihadapanmu!" tantang Heechul penuh emosi dengan derai air mata

"jika nyonya bisa membayarku lebih banyak dari itu, aku bisa merubah targetku! Akan aku bunuh namja keparat yang sudah memotong jari tanganku" pembunuh itu mencengkram pipi Heechul dengan keras

"aku akan memberimu uang tapi bukan untuk membunuh lelaki itu! aku akan membayarmu untuk menukar nyawaku jika kau memang memberiku pilihan" jawab Heechul berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang pembunuh bayaran

"waeyeo? Kau tidak ingin membunuhnya? Bukankah dia sudah begitu kejam ingin membunuhmu?" tanya pembunuh bayaran itu menatap Heechul heran

"aku sudah terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan karena telah menikah dengannya dan meninggalkan kekasihku! Menjebak mantan kekasihku dalam conspiracy penculikan puteranya lalu menyalahkannya. Kini langkahku kemari adalah untuk lari dari kehidupanku bersama lelaki tua itu dan berusaha untuk mencari kebahagiaanku kembali. Membunuhnya bukanlah hal yang benar yang aku lakukan!" Heechul duduk diatas sofa lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya

"jadi kau akan membayarku untuk mengganti nyawamu dan bukan membunuh keparat itu?" tanya pembunuh bayaran itu duduk diseberang Heechul

"jika kau masih memiliki belas kasihan padaku! Yah aku akan membayarmu" jawab Heechul memelas

"dia akan tetap membunuhku jika kau masih hidup nyonya!" pembunuh bayaran itu kembali menatap Heechul

"buatlah seolah kau sudah membunuhku! Kau bisa berpura – pura melukaiku dan menunjukan sebuah gambarku yang terbaring penuh luka! Kau bisa mengatakan padanya kau sudah menguburku didesa ini untuk menghilangkan jejak bukan?" otak Heechul yang sejak lama beku kembali mencair

"baiklah! Berbaringlah! Aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan ponselku! Aku membutuhkan darah agar semakin memperkuat rencana kita. Aku terpaksa melukalimu nyonya!" pembunuh bayaran itu mulai menggeser sofa untuk membuat ruangan lebih lebar tempat Heechul berbaring.

Memecahkan kaca meja, membuat berantakan beberapa isi kamar hotel itu, melukai telapak tangan Heechul untuk mengeluarkan darah yang akan dipakai untuk membuat Heechul benar – benar dilukai hingga mati. Semua sudah dilakukan dengan lancar.

Heechul berbaring dengan darah dikeningnya juga mengotori wajahnya, seolah dia ditembak dikepalanya oleh pembunuh bayaran itu. pembunuh bayaran itu memotretnya dalam berbagai angel demi mendapatkan gambar yang paling sempurna.

"sudah selesai! Mana uang yang kau janjikan itu nyonya?" tanya pembunuh bayaran itu menagih janji Heechul lalu membereskan barangnya

Toktoktok

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar Heechul diketuk lagi oleh seseorang. Heechul dan pembunuh bayaran itu saling menatap kaget

"apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya pembunuh bayaran itu mendekati Heechul

"seorang polisi dari Seoul! kau bersembunyilah aku akan membereskannya sendiri! Percayalah aku akan membayarmu karena aku berhutang nyawa padamu!" Heechul berkata dengan gesture yang panik mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya lalu menunjukan sejumlah uang pada pembunuh itu

"aniya! Aniya! kau harus ikut denganku! Aku akan menjadikanmu sanderaku! Aku harus menyanderamu" pembunuh itu menarik Heechul lalu mendekapnya dan menodongkan pistol dikening Heechul

"kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku pasti akan membayarmu! Lepaskan aku aku mohon!" Heechul berusaha dengan sangat hati – hati melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pembunuh itu

"ikuti perintahku jika kau memang ingin selamat!" pembunuh itu memasukan kembali dompet beserta uang Heechul kedalam tasnya lalu membawa tas itu dipundaknya

"sekarang kita pergi!" pembunuh itu membuka kunci pintu kamar Heechul dengan menodongkan pistol itu

Clek

"mundur atau yeoja ini aku tembak!" tiba – tiba pembunuh itu berteriak saat membuka pintu kamar yang memang diketuk Kapten Jung

"tenanglah! Aku akan mundur dan jangan kau lukai yeoja itu!" Kapten Jung perlahan mundur dengan ekspresi wajah yang panik saat melihat Heechul dengan darah diwajah menjadi sandera namja yang baru dilihatnya

Pembunuh itu berjalan mundur membawa Heechul dalam dekapannya masih dengan pistol yang menempel dikeningnya. Terus melangkah menyusuri lorong kamar hotel itu menuju pintu lift yang akan membawanya turun dari kamar itu.

Tring

Pintu lift terbuka lalu pembunuh itu masuk kedalam lift masih bersama Heechul. Terdengar teriakan beberapa orang yang ada didalam lift itu segera berhamburan keluar menghindari pembunuh bayaran itu yang menyandera Heechul.

Kapten Jung berlari mengejar hingga kelift namun terlambat pintu itu sudah tertutup dan membawa Heechul turun bersama pembunuh bayaran itu.

.

.

Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan pembunuh itu menjerit ketakutan saat melihat Heechul dengan darah diwajahnya menjadi sandera ditodong sebuah pistol. Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat pembunuh itu membawa Heechul hingga kepelataran parkir.

"aku terpaksa membawamu pergi denganku nyonya! Ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku" pembunuh itu memasukan Heechul dengan paksa masuk kedalam mobil yang ditunggui oleh rekan kerjanya

"apapun akan aku tururi selama kau tidak melukaiku" Heechul menangis dan begitu panik saat mobil itu mulai melaju

Kapten Jung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar penjahat yang sudah menculik Heechul. Namun pengejarannya sia – sia karena Heechul sudah dibawa pergi oleh kedua pembunuh bayaran itu.

.

.

Langit sudah terang saat Siwon dibawa oleh kedua anak buah kapten Gil. Tangannya masih terikat oleh borgol yang membelenggunya. Dengan pasrah Siwon mengikuti langkah kedua polisi itu.

"kami akan membawamu kembali ke Seoul! kau akan menjalankan pemeriksaan disana" ujar Goo Ha Na memapah langkah Siwon masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam

"apakah kau bisa mencari tahu bagaimana kondisi Cho Kyuhyun dirumah sakit? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya!" tanya Siwon sebelum kepalanya masuk kedalam mobil sedan itu

"kami tidak tahu!" jawab anak buah yang satunya ketus

_'brengsek sekali kalian ini! Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap lebih ramah padaku? Aku bukan penjahat yang sudah merugikan negara!' _keluh Siwon menggerutu dalam hati melihat sikap petugas yang begitu sinis memperlakukannya.

.

.

.

**At the Seoul International Hospital**

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas diatas blankar didorong masuk kedalam ruang perawatan oleh petugas medis yang berpakaian serba putih itu. jam didinding ruangan UGD sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Kyuhyun masih tidak sepenuhnya sadar kakekurangan insulin selama perjalanan panjangnya menuju Seoul.

Para petugas medis diruang UGD dirumah sakit mewah itu segera memberikan pertolongan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin lemas dan berkeringat. Infusan, selang oksigen dan jarum – jarum suntik menjadi kawan baiknya dalam kondisi badan yang rapuh itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan pertolongannya dan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dikelas VVIP sesuai dengan statusnya yang merupakan anak seorang konglomerat kakap.

.

.

Ditemani beberapa orang anak buahnya, tuan Cho Hankyung datang untuk melihat kondisi putera kesayangannya yang juga adalah pemuas hasrat sexualnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dibukakan oleh pengawal tuan Cho. Tuan Cho segera masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu dan mendapati puteranya sedang terbaring lemas dengan mata terpejam.

Melangkah berlahan semakin mendekati puteranya. Menghalau langkah pengawalnya kemudian memerintahkan pengawalnya itu untuk menunggu diluar

"biarkan aku berdua dengan puteraku ini! Kalian tunggu diluar" tuan Cho berkata tanpa memberikan muka pada anak buahnya dimana tatapannya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun

"nee arraseo" respon pengawal lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Tangan kanan tuan Cho menyentuh kening Kyuhyun untuk mengukur suhu badan puteranya itu. sentuhan itu mampu membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya. Perlahan mata rubah itu terbuka lalu melirik kaerah sosoj namja yang berdiri dihadapannya

"appa!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemas memanggil tuan Cho

"apa kau baik – baik saja sayang?" tangan itu kini berpindah membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"tidak! Aku akan baik jika Choi Siwon berada disini bersamaku!" jawab Kyuhyun menepis tangan tuan Cho lalu memalingkan wajahnya

"kau milikku! Kau hanya milikku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak tuan Cho lupa untuk mengontrol emosi

"apakah beginilah seorang ayah memperlakukan puteranya? Aku bukan budak sexmu appa? Aku puteramu!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya berusaha berdiri dan melepaskan selang oksigen dihidungnya

"kau adalah milikku!" tuan Cho memeluk Kyuhyun dengan paksa

"aku sudah menemukan cintaku appa! Dan aku sangat mencintainya! Kami bercinta dengan penuh kelembutan juga kasih sayang! Cara dia menyentuhku aku sungguh menyukainya! Aku sungguh menikmati saat dia melakukan anal padaku appa! Tidak seperti denganmu!" bisik Kyuhyun dengan desahan nafas ditelinga tuan Cho

"bajingan!" tuan Cho mencekik leher Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskannya kembali dengan sangat kasar

"wae? apa kau cemburu appa? Apa kau tidak rela ada orang lain yang menyentuh anusku?" tantang Kyuhyun dengan wajah sinis dan semakin berani

"kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Karena aku sudah menugaskan seseorang untuk membunuhnya" tuan Cho membentak dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar mengancam puteranya sendiri

"andweeee! Andweeee!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris lalu kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menggigil juga berkeringat

Tuan Cho panik melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat payah. Dia lalu berteriak memanggil pengawalnya

"kau panggilkan dokter segera untuk memeriksa puteraku itu" tuan Cho memerintah dengan teriakan yang mampu mengusik ketenangan pasien lainnya

"baik tuan" pengawal itu segera berlari menuju ruang perawat

Kyuhyun segera ditangani dokter jaga juga beberapa perawat yang bertugas siang itu. dokter meminta tuan Cho untuk menjaga emosi Kyuhyun agar lebih tenang. Karena stres yang dirasakan Kyuhyun mampu mengundang gula darah menjadi tinggi.

.

.

.

Diluar kamar rawat Kyuhyun, tuan Cho berbisik pada satu tangan kanannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat marah

"apa polisi itu sudah menghubungimu? Apakah tikus itu sudah berada ditangan kita?" tanya tuan Cho dengan tangan mengepal menahan emosi

"tidak ada tuan! Polisi itu tidak menghubungiku dan juga tidak bisa dihubungi" jawab anak tangan kanannya itu menunduk

"bangsat! Apakah tidak ada diantara kalian yang bisa bekerja dengan baik?" bentak tuan Cho mendorong tangan kanannya itu

.

.

.

Rombongan Kapten Jung beserta Siwon sudah sampai di Seoul. Siwon yang diringkus didesa dengan tuduhan penculikan segera digelandang masuk kedalam kantor polisi kota Seoul. kapten Gil masih terikar dengan mulut ditutup lakban. Kapten Jung memapahnya masuk kedalam ruangan pemeriksaan. Hampir semua petugas yang berpapasan dengan mereka berkiacauan membicarakan tentang keadaan kapten Gil yang terikat dimawa masuk kedalam ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk memeriksa petugas polisi yang bermasalah.

Siwon duduk dikursi tersangka untuk menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan. Kedua tangannya masih terikat borgol dia simpan diatas meja persegi panjang itu.

'aku sudah kembali ke Seoul Kyu! Dimana kau? Apakah kau baik – baik saja?' lirih Siwon dalam hati. Dia begitu tersiksa karena sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kapten Jung membuka catatannya yang dia letakan diatas meja untuk memeriksa Siwon

"Jika aku jawab apakah itu bisa memuaskanmu tuan?" Siwon bersikap sinis melirik kapten Jung

"kau tidak akan pernah memuaskanku karena aku adalah namja yang sangat normal" jawab Kapten Jung menggebrak meja menatap Siwon marah

"woow lihat! Siapa yang sedang emosi disini?" sindir Siwon tersenyum licik

"aku dengar kau adalah mantan kekasih dari nyonya Cho? Apakah kau masih akan setenang ini jika aku memberi tahumu tentang nyonya Cho yang diculik oleh seseorang yang sudah membuatnya terluka hingga bersimbah darah?" kapten Jung membalas

"mwo?" wajah Siwon memerah karena dia memang masih mengkhawatirkan mantan kekasihnya itu

"sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan jelas! Apakah pernyataanmu waktu itu bisa dibuktikan? Tentang kekerasan sexual yang dilakukan tuan Cho terhadap anaknya sendiri?" tanya kapten Jung menyandarkan bokongnya diatas meja

"buktinya ada pada pengakuan Cho Kyuhyun sendiri! Kau harus mencarinya dan meminta keterangan darinya" jawab Siwon datar menatap mata kapten Jung tajam

"nyonya Cho mengatakan padaku kalau tuan Cho sudah menyewa seseorang untuk menghabisi nyawamu! Dia bilang pembunuh bayaran itu sudah berada didesa untuk membunuhmu. Sebenarnya kerugian apalagi yang kau lakukan padanya sehingga dia begitu ingin melenyapkanmu?" tanya kapten Jung menutup kembali catatannya karena pertanyaan yang dia ajukan semua tidak ada yang sesuai dengan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun

"aku sudah meniduri istri dan anaknya! Itulah kejahatanku" jawab Siwon singkat namun begitu tegas. Tatapan mata yang kosong menatap kapten Jung

"kau memang penjahat!" Kapten Jung menggelengkan kepalanya menertawai pengakuan Siwon yang amat sensasional

.

.

.

Toktoktok

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan diketuk petugas polisi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban petugas itu segera membuka pintu untuknya sendiri. Petugas itu adalah asisten Kapten jung

"kapten Jung! ada yang harus kau lihat dikomputermu!" ujar asisten menunggu dipintu

"apakah begitu penting sehingga kau menginterupsiku yang sedang memeriksa tersangkaku?" Kapten Jung bertanya terlihat dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada apa yang diomongkan asistennya

"sangat penting Kap! Bukankah kau ingin sekali memenjarakan konglomerat flamboyan itu? apa yang kau lihat dikomputer nanti akan mampu menyeret namja kaya itu kedalam penjara. Dan kau berhasil" jawab asiten dengan senyum puas menunggu Kapten Jung keluar lalu menyusulnya

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**wahh merasa bersalah nih updatenya telat terus**

**miane jeongmal miane**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**Heechul lagi dihukum ama vai tuh sesuai permintaan airi1491 :p**

**gmn kalian suka gak ama sikap Kyu yang amat sinis ke Hankyung?**

**kalo vai sih sukaaaaa bgt #gakdaygnanya**

**kira - kira isi video yang dikomputer Kapten Jung tuh apa yah?**

**next chap adalah ending dari ff ini**

**kalian pgnnya Hankyung vai bikin mati atau dipenjara aja?**

**klo soal wonkyu sudah pasti happy dong #wink**

**nasib Heechul masih dalam pemikiran nihh gmn kalian aja dehh**

**vai tunggu reviewnya yah!**

**kasih masukan kalian buat chapter ini**

**bocoran nih**

**buat FF Yunjae vai publish setelah ini tamat yah!**

**buat WKS jgn khawatir di ff Yunjae ntar juga ada Wonkyu loh dan punya peran penting juga di ff itu**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**annyeong!**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is the end**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Kapten Jung menatap Siwon setelah asistennya keluar dari ruang periksa itu.

"kau harus membantuku untuk membuktikan ucapanmu itu! aku sungguh ingin menyeret lelaki kaya itu kedalam penjara karena dia sudah membuat rekanku menghalalkan segala cara demi melancarkan rencana busuknya"

Kapten Jung berdiri lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan Siwon didalam ruang periksa itu untuk melihat rekaman apa yang ada didalam komputernya.

.

.

Asisten Kapten Jung sedang membuka kiriman video yang masuk ke akun milik polisi kota Seoul yang dikirim oleh seseorang.

"kau akan tercengang melihat rekaman ini Kap!" seru asisten membuka video itu

Isi rekaman video itu dibuat oleh pembunuh bayaran yang menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan penutup wajah seperti seorang ninja yang sedang menyekap Kim Heechul yang terikat juga dengan mulut yang tertutup lakban hitam. Dalam rekaman video tersebut pembunuh itu mengakui bahwa dirinya telah dipertintah oleh Cho Hankyung untuk membunuh Choi Siwon juga membunuh yeoja yang masih menjadi istri sahnya yaitu Kim Heechul.

Pembunuh tersebut juga menyertakan bukti rekaman percakapan antara dirinya dengan orang suruhan Cho Hankyung saat memberikan perintah pembunuhan tersebut. Isi rekaman itu juga memuat tentang ancaman dari pembunuh bayaran tersebut yang akan menghabisi Heechul jika polisi tidak berhasil menangkap Cho Hankyung lalu menjebloskannya kedalam penjara. Pembunuh tersebut ingin perlindungan atas keselamatan dirinya jika Cho Hankyung berhasil ditangkap.

"kau pasti akan aku dapatkan Cho Hankyung! Bukti rekaman percakapan itu akan menjadi alasan kenapa kau harus aku tangkap" seru Kapten Jung dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajah tampannya

"tantu saja kap! Aku akan segera membuatkan surat penangkapan untuk Cho Hankyung! Akan aku kerjakan dengan senang hati" asisten melirik Kapten Jung tak kalah puas dan riangnya saat dia menyeringai

.

.

Kapten Jung sudah kembali kedalam ruang dimana Siwon diperiksa sebagai tersangka. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang cerah, Kapten Jung memberikan Siwon satu kaleng minuman soda yang dia bawa dari luar.

"jika kau memang tidak terbukti bersalah maka kau akan segera aku bebaskan Choi Siwon! kau dilaporkan atas tuduhan penculikan dan penyekapan! Jika kau bisa membuktikan kau hanya terlibat hubungan asmara sesama jenis dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan kau tidak menculiknya maka aku akan membebaskanmu" Kapten Jung meneguk soda dalam kaleng merah itu

"kenapa begitu cepat kau berubah membuat keputusan untukku? Apakah isi video itu membuktikan aku memang tidak bersalah" tanya Siwon masih membiarkan kaleng soda itu utuh

"bukan! Tapi isi video itu bisa menjebloskan Cho Hankyung kedalam penjara" Kapten Jung meremas kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu.

"apakah sebuah kejahatan yang aku lakukan namun tidak sama sekali tidak ada laporan dan bukti kejahatan itu ada. Apakah aku akan ditangkap?" Siwon memandang Kapten Jung antusias juga begitu penasaran

"maksudmu?" Kapten Jung menunjukan ekspresi bingung

"tadi kau bilang aku akan dibebaskan jika aku bisa membuktikan aku sama sekali tidak menculik Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bisa membuktikan itu. bahkan dalam rekaman itu kau akan melihat satu bukti hubungan terlarang yang aku jalin dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Namun dalam satu rekaman yang sama kejahatan lain yang aku lakukan jelas terbukti dan terekam dengan sangat rinci didalam rekaman itu" ujar Siwon menjelaskan dengan berfikir keras berusaha mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan itu memang benar ada buktinya

"katakan dengan jelas! Kejahatan lain apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kapten Jung menyodorkan kaleng soda lebih dekat dengan Siwon karena sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya

"menguras isi brankas money changer milik nyonya Cho. Aku melakukannya bersama Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Siwon lemas

"jika tidak ada laporan maka kau bebas! Katakan padaku dimana rekaman itu?" Kapten Jung melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Siwon

"rekaman itu adalah hasil yang direkam oleh cctv di money changer nyonya Cho. Mereka pasti masih memilikinya!" jawab Siwon mulai membuka kaleng soda lalu mereguknya

"aku yakin kau akan terselamatkan Choi Siwon!" kapten Jung membereskan berkasnya lalu kembali memasukannya kedalam map

.

.

.

Didalam kamar rawat kelas VVIP itu Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak begitu nyaman. Bukan karena sakit yang dideritanya tetapi rasa rindu yang amat dalam yang dia rasakan untuk Siwon kekasih namjanya.

Dua orang suruhan Cho Hankyung berjaga diluar kamar rawat yang mewah itu. namja setengah baya bersama namja yang masih muda adalah orang yang ditunjuk tuan Cho untuk berjaga malam itu. sementara tuan Cho begitu setia menunggui anaknya yang juga pemuas sexnya didalam kamar itu. dia begitu rela membiasakan diri tidur ditempat yang tidak senyaman didalam kamar pribadinya demi menemani putera tercinta.

"appa! Appa!" Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil tuan Cho yang sudah terlelap tidur diatas kasur yang disediakan khusus untuk penunggu pasien

Tuan Cho sama sekali tidak bergerak terlihat jelas dia begitu lelap. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dia memang berharap tuan Cho tidak mendengar panggilannya. Kyuhyun bangun lalu duduk. Dia mulai melepaskan satu persatu selang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Perlahan dengan mengendap Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya lalu mengambil vas bunga bahan kaca tebal melangkah mendekati tuan Cho lalu

Buk

Vas bunga itu dia hujamkan ketengkuk tuan Cho berusaha untuk membuatnya pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tuan Cho lalu bergerak membuka matanya dan membuat Kyuhyun panik dibuatnya. seketika dengan membabi buta Kyuhyun hujamkan vas bunga itu berkali – kali kekepala tuan Cho hingga darah bersemburan keluar dari kepala itu.

Tuan Cho terluka parah dibagian kepalanya yang dibuat oleh anaknya sendiri. Dia terkapar bersimbah darah hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aaaaaaaaa"

Kyuhyun panik lalu menjatuhkan vas bunga yang tebal dan sudah ternoda oleh darah milik tuan Cho. Teriakan Kyuhyun memancing orang suruhan tuan Cho berhamburan masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu

"tuan apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua Orang suruhan itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Mereka tercengang saat melihat majikannya terkapar dengan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari kepalanya. Satu dari mereka mengamankan Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk kembali duduk diatas kasurnya. Sementara yang satunya bergegas menuju tuan Cho untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"tuan masih bernafas! Aku akan meminta pertolongan" ujar satu anak buah berlari keluar

"tuan muda gwencana?" tanya yang satunya dengan wajah waswas

"aku membunuh appa! Appa mati ditanganku" Kyuhyun menceracau terlihat dia memang syock berat

"apakah kau memang sangat menginginkan kematian dari appamu?" tanya orang suruhan itu mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat

"dia selalu menyodomiku! dia menjadikan aku sebagai budak sexnya! dia bukan appaku! Dia adalah binatang yang sangat keji" Kyuhyun histeris dan sangat labil sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya

"arra! Apakah kau memang ingin dia mati?" tanyanya lagi melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun untuk mendekati tubuh Cho Hankyung

"aku ingin dia mati!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan tanpa ekspresi

"arraseo!" orang suruhan tersebut mengambil kembali vas bunga yang Kyuhyun jatuhkan keatas lantas tepat disamping tubuh Cho Hankyung,, lalu

Buk bukk bukkk

Vas bunga itu kembali mendarat dikepala belakang tuan Cho hingga pecah dan kali ini tuan Cho tewas terkapar bersimbah darah ditangan anak buahnya sendiri

"kau harus ingat bukan kau yang telah membunuh appamu! Akulah yang telah membunuhnya! Arra?"

Orang suruhan tersebut mendoktrin Kyuhyun dengan wajah sangar agar Kyuhyun terpengaruh oleh ucapannya

"ania ania ahjussi! Akulah pembunuhnya"

Kyuhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dia terlihat semakin labil dan histeris

"kau bukan pembunuhnya! Akulah yang telah membunuhnya"

Namja yang dipanggil ahjussi itu setengah berlari menuju Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membujuk Kyuhyun

"ahjussi!" air mata Kyuhyun perlahan keluar menetes membasahi pipinya

"sudah lama ahjussi ingin melindungimu tuan muda! Sudah lama ahjussi mengetahui perlakuan bejad yang dilakukan appamu sendiri. Tapi ahjussi terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Mungkin inilah saatnya ahjussi untuk melindungimu tuan muda!" namja tua itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat

Clek

Pintu kamar rawat itu dibuka lalu seorang dokter, dua orang perawat juga orang suruhan tuan Cho masuk beriringan.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter segera memeriksa denyut nadi tuan Cho

"aku telah membunuhnya dok! Aku telah membunuhnya" jawab namja tua pasrah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun

"sunbaenim!" orang suruhan yang masih muda lirih pelan

"segera panggilkan keamanan untuk mengamankan namja itu! segera hubungi kepolisian! Amankan pasien dan pindahkan dia dari kamar ini!" ujar dokter memerintah asisten juga perawatnya

"sunbaenim!" lirih yang satunya menatap kecewa

"tuan Cho anda harus ikut kami untuk mendapatkan kamar yang lain! Anda pasti syock berat atas apa yang sudah menimpa appa anda" perawat memapah Kyuhyun yang juga bersimbah darah keluar dari ruang tragedi itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan kembali

.

.

Didalam kamar dimana Cho Hankyung dibunuh oleh anak buahnya sendiri dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja menunggu pihak kepolisian melakukan tugasnya. Namja tua yang mengakui dirinyalah yang telah membunuh Cho Hankyung sudah diamankan security rumah sakit. Begitu juga dengan namja yang satunya.

Pembunuhan yang terjadi dirumah sakit itu membuat suasana rumah sakit menjadi panik dan kikuk. Banyak pasien dan keluarganya yang meminta untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu untuk berpindah kerumah sakit lain. Karena mereka merasa ketakutan.

Saat pihak kepolisian tiba untuk memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara juga membawa jasad tuan Cho untuk di outopsi dan mengamankan tersangka, satu dari anggota polisi itu menemui Kyuhyun untuk meminta kesaksian dan meminta ijin pada dokter yang memeriksanya untuk membolehkan Kyuhyun menjalankan pemeriksaan memberikan kesaksiannya di kantor polisi kota Seoul.

"kami akan mengijinkan tuan muda Cho menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan jika kondisinya sudah stabil! Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan berspekulasi dengan kesehatannya"

ujar dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun

"kami akan mengkondisikan jadwal yang tepat untuk tuan Cho memberikan kesaksiannya atas pembunuhan tuan Cho Hankyung! Kami memang harus mendapatkan kesaksian dari tuan muda Cho karena dia adalah saksi kunci dalam pembunuhan itu"

petugas polisi menambahkan alasannya

"tentu saja pak! Kami tidak akan memberikan kesulitan! Akan kami pastikan tuan Cho Kyuhyun akan memberikan kesaksiannya"

Dokter menjabat tangan petugas polisi itu

.

.

Didalam kamar rawatnya yang baru Kyuhyun yang kini ditemani petugas polisi yang ditugaskan pemimpinnya untuk menjaganya masih belum bisa menutup matanya apalagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap appanya sendiri. Dalam diam dia membayangkan Siwon kekasihnya

_'hyung! aku sudah menyingkirkan satu orang yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita! Dan aku tidak menyesalinya! Meskipun dia dalah appaku sendiri! Dimana kau sekarang hyung? bogosipoyo!'_

.

.

Langit sudah mulai terang, berita kematian tuan Cho Hankyung sudah menyebar diseluruh bagian negara Korea. Seorang konglomerat dengan semua kekuasaannya tewas terbunuh didalam kamar rawat puteranya sendiri dengan kepala pecah. Siwon yang menjadi tahanan dikantor polisi kota Seoul melihat berita menghebohkan tersebut dari televisi 20 inci yang menjadi kawan sejati petugas polisi yang bertugas piket.

"tuan apakah berita kematian tuan Cho memang benar? Atau hanya rumor semata?" tanya Siwon dari dalam selnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangka besi yang menjadi penghalang ruangannya dengan bagian luar

"berita itu memang benar! Aku mendapatkan kabar dari rekanku yang bertugas menjaga putera tunggalnya yang dirawat dirumah sakit itu" jawab petugas polisi tanpa memberikan Siwon muka karena dia sangat fokus melihat berita dari televisi

"puteranya? Dimana puteranya dirawat tuan?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"Seoul International Hospital! Weoyeo?" petugas itu akhirnya melirik kearah Siwon

"ania! Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia baik – baik saja" jawab Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dari besi lalu kembali duduk didalam ruang tahanannya

"bagaimana bisa namja itu baik – baik saja! Dia sendiri yang menyaksikan bagaimana appanya tewas dibunuh" petugas polisi itu berdiri melangkah membawa gelasnya menuju dispenser untuk membuat kopi hangat dipagi hari

_'Kyuhyun-ah! aku sungguh ingin menemuimu! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku harap kau baik - baik saja'_

.

.

Kapten Jung baru saja datang dan segera menemui Siwon yang masih menjadi tahanan didalam kantor dimana dia bertugas.

"apa kau sudah tahu berita kematian Cho Hankyung?" tanya Kapten Jung saat mengeluarkan Siwon dari dalam selnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kembali

"aku melihatnya tadi pagi bersama petugas piket! Siapa yang membunuhnya Kap?" tanya Siwon ikut melangkah menuju ruang interogasi diikuti dua orang anak buah kapten Jung

"tersangka sementara adalah anak buahnya sendiri! Namun belakangan penyidik menemukan sidik jari yang mendominasi vas bunga yang dipakai untuk membantai tuan Cho! Sidik jari itu adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka kini mencurigai Cho Kyuhyun ikut terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu!" jawab Kapten Jung membuka mapnya

"mworago?" Siwon tersentak membuka matanya dengan lebar

"mengingat apa yang kau bicarakan tentang kekerasan sexual yang dilakukan Cho Hankyung terhadap puteranya sendiri, aku yakin Cho Kyuhyun menyimpan dendam yang amat besar terakumulasi selama bertahun tahun. Dan malam tadi adalah puncaknya" Kapten Jung menyadarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi

"jika dia terbukti membunuh appanya sendiri! Dimana dia akan ditahan Kap?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang amat sedih

"penjara Namsandong!" jawab Kapten Jung singkat

"jika aku terbukti bersalah! Dimana aku akan ditahan? Dan berapa lama dia akan ditahan?" Siwon kembali bertanya kini dengan tatapan yang amat tajam

"Namsandong! Hukumannya kurang lebih 15 tahun penjara" jawab Kapten Jung menghela nafas

"jika aku melakukan penganiayaan terhadap petugas polisi yang sedang bertugas hingga babak belur, berapa lama aku akan mendapatkan hukuman?" Siwon kembali bertanya kini dengan wajah yang memerah

"kau akan dikenakan pasal berlapis! Meski kau tidak sampai membunuh petugas polisi itu kau akan dihukum kurungan penjara maksimal 15 tahun penjara" jawab Kapten Jung berdiri tegap dari duduknya

"jika aku tidak bisa melindunginya didunia luar! Maka aku harus melindunginya didalam penjara! Aku akan melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal yang kau saksikan sendiri! Jebloskan aku kepenjara yang sama dengannya Kap aku mohon!"

Siwon berdiri menghampiri satu anak buah Kapten Jung lalu memukulnya dengan bogem mentah hingga babak belur dan tersungkur

"Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merugikan dirimu sendiri!" Kapten Jung menarik tubuh Siwon dengan kuat memisahkannya dengan anak buahnya yang terlentang diatas lantai

"aku sudah terbukti bersalah! Maka perkarakan aku! Jebloskan aku kedalam penjara! Aku hanya ingin melindungi kekasihku!" teriak Siwon histeris berlutut dengan derai air mata

"bagaimana jika dia tidak terbukti bersalah? Bagaimana jika dia tidak membunuh appanya?" bentak Kapten Jung menarik tubuh Siwon untuk berdiri

"setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk terus melindunginya!" jawab Siwon dengan mata terbuka lebar

Kapten Jung terdiam melihat pemandangan yang diluar dugaannya. Dia begitu terpukau melihat kesungguhan seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu mencintai kekasih sesama jenisnya, rela mengorbankan kebebasannya hanya demi melindungi kekasihnya yang kini dicurigai menjadi tersangka pembunuhan appanya sendiri.

_'kau memang begitu mencintai kekasihmu itu Choi Siwon! aku sungguh terharu melihatnya'_

.

.

Jauh dari kota Seoul, dimana Heechul disekap oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Cho Hankyung tentu saja sudah mendengar kabar tentang pembunuhan terhadap tuan Cho. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, mereka akan membebaskan Heechul jika mereka merasa sudah aman dan tidak lagi terancam.

"kami akan pergi! Kami akan membebaskan kau karena kami sudah tidak lagi membutuhkanmu lagi sebagai sandera! Cho Hankyung sudah tewas dan kami akan melangkah dengan tenang. Kembalilah ke Seoul dengan kakimu sendiri. Aku sudah membuktikan janjiku untuk membebaskanmu. Dan kau pun harus membuktikan janjimu padaku. Kau akan melupakan dan tidak akan melaporkanku pada polisi itu" ujar pembunuh bayaran mengemas barangnya

"aku akan membuktikan janjiku! Aku hanya meminta pada kalian untuk mengembalikan ponselku dan memberikanku sedikit uang untuk dapat kembali ke Seoul" Heechul memelas merapihkan pakaiannya

"tentu saja nyonya!" jawab namja satu menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan ponsel pintar milik Heechul keatas meja

.

.

Pembunuh bayaran itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak meninggalkan Heechul didalam rumah sederhana yang mereka sewa selama menyikap Heechul. Segera Heechul mengabarkan pembebasan dirinya pada Kapten Jung untuk segera menjemputnya. Dalam lirihnya Heechul berkata pada Kapten Jung untuk selalu melindunginya

"kau aman dalam perlindunganku nyonya! Aku akan memastikan kau kembali ke Seoul dalam keadaan aman!" ujar Kapten Jung membantu membawakan tas kulit bermerek milik Heechul

"tidak hanya dalam perjalanan saja! Aku ingin kau melindungiku selamanya Kapten Jung" Heechul merajuk manja

Kapten Jung membalas dengan tersipu malu karena dia memang sudah lama menaruh simpati pada Kim Heechul sejak dia melihatnya dirumah keluarga Cho.

"dengan senang hati nyonya!" kapten Jung mengecup kening Kim Heechul lalu menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil dinasnya.

.

.

.

Siwon yang terbukti bersalah mendatapkan vonis 15 tahun penjara karena pasal berlapis persis seperti yang dikatakan Kapten Jung. dihari pertama kedatangannya kedalam penjara yang terkenal ketat dengan banyak penjahat kelas kakap, Siwon segera menjadi korbal Bully oleh sesama narapidana didalam penjara itu. beruntung Siwon begitu menguasai ilmu beladiri dengan sangat baik sehingga dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kekejian sesama nara pidana.

Bahkan saat dia sedang membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi yang dipakai oleh ratusan narapidana yang lainnya, seorang penguasa yang sudah manghuni penjara itu hendak melakukan kekerasan sexual terhadap Siwon. saat itu Siwon dikeroyok empat narapidana lainnya, Siwon dengan begitu sigap dan gagah mampu melindungi dirinya dan malukai sang penguasa hingga pincang. Dan sejak saat itu dia menjadi penguasa selanjutnya yang ditakuti dan disegani oleh narapidana lainnya.

.

.

Siwon masih terlentang diatas kasurnya didalam selnya saat sipir datang memeriksa untuk membangunkan semua penghuni sel didalam penjara itu.

"Choi Siwon! sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring diatas kasurmu? Bangun pally! Kau harus ikut berolah raga dengan napi lainnya"

Teriak seorang sipir sambil memukul – mukulkan pentungan berbahan karet kebesi sel.

Dengan bermalas Siwon bangun lalu turun dari kasurnya melangkah keluar dari selnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan rutin yang harus dijalani para napi.

.

.

Lapangan olah raga yang cukup luas dimana para napi sudah berkumpul dengan pakaian berwarna biru tuanya juga nomer didada mereka. Siwon melangkah dengan gagah diantara kumpulan napi lainnya yang mengangguk memberi hormat pada Siwon sang penguasa.

Sepak bola menjadi olah raga yang dijalankan Siwon dan napi lainnya pagi menuju siang itu saat seorang napi yang begitu ingin menjadi anak buah Siwon berlari mengabarkan sesuatu pada Siwon

"hyung! Hee Juk dan gengnya mencoba membuat ulah didalam toilet. Mereka berencana memberi pelajaran kepada seorang penghuni yang baru datang tadi malam. Aku dengar Hee Juk berencana menyodomi penghuni itu"

.

"mwo? Apakah memang penjara ini memiliki penghuni baru?" tanya Siwon meninggalkan pertandingan menuju toilet diikuti pengikutnya

"nee seorang namja yang sangat tampan hyung! aku rasa aku juga bisa saja menyukainya" jawab seorang diantaranya sembarangan

.

.

Siwon melangkah dengan menuju toilet itu

Brak

Siwon buka dengan paksa pintu toilet dan benar saja dia menemukan 4 orang napi yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan kesatu arah yang sama

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik sehingga kalian begitu betah bertahan ditempat yang bau seperti ini?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan arah dimana manjadi pusat perhatian keempat napi tersebut dan masih belum terlihat jelas

"Hee Juk-ah! hentikan!" ujar satu rekannya mengingatkan Hee Juk begitu melihat Siwon dan pengikutnya masuk kedalam toilet

"kalian sudah gila! Aku sudah bersusah payah melumpuhkan namja tampan ini! Aku baru saja hendak mencabulinya!" teriak Hee Juk bertahan disana

Tanpa menunggu Siwon segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana suaran Hee Juk berasal.

Blash

Jantung Siwon terasa ditusuk belati yang amat tajam melihat kekasihnya tersungkur diatas kloset dengan posisi menungging dan bokong terlihat jelas dimana dibelakangnya berdiri Hee Juk sudah bersiap untuk menyodominya

"lepaskan dia brengsek!" teriak Siwon kalap menghampiri Hee Juk lalu memukulinya bertubi – tubi

"hyung! hentikan hyung! ampun" teriak Hee Juk memohon dengan memelas

"bajingan!" Siwon kembali berteriak dengan keras dan terus memukuli Hee Juk hingga bersimbah darah

"Siwon hyung!" tiba – tiba suara parau Kyuhyun terdengar memanggil Siwon dengan derai air mata mengalir deras

Siwon menghentikan aksinya memukuli Hee Juk lalu melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berusaha berdiri dengan wajah memar akibat dipukul Hee Juk hingga pingsan

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon tarik tubuh lemas Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu menagis bersama kekasihnya

"bogosipo hyung!" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra ditelinga Siwon

"apa yang kalian lihat! Tinggalkan kami berdua disini! Harus kalian ketahui namja ini adalah kekasihku! Yah aku adalah seorang gay dan dia adalah yeojaku!" Siwon begitu bangga dan lantang mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya pada semua pengikutnya

"nee hyung!" seru pengikutnya mengangguk lalu beriringan keluar dari tempat itu

.

.

Mereka kini benar – benar berdua didalam toilet yang memiliki aroma tak sedap. Mereka saling memandang dan menatap dengan tatapan cinta dan rasa rindu yang amat dalam.

"aku sangat merindukanmu hyung! aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu" ujar Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"aku jauh lebih merindukanmu Kyu! Aku sangat merindukanmu seperti ingin mati" Siwon segera melumat bibir dengan begitu mesra dan penuh kelembutan

Mereka berciuman saling berpagutan tanpa menghiraukan aroma busuk yang keluar dari beberapa toilet yang berjajar. Menghisap dan mengigit lembut lidah lawan mainnya. Lalu ciuman itu berakhir manis dengan sebuah kecupan dikening Kyuhyun.

"katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ditempat keji seperti ini Kyu?" tanya Siwon menggengga tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum getir

"mengakhiri hidup tuan Cho Hankyung! Pendosa yang sudah membentukku seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sesal

"berapa lama kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu ditempat ini?" kembali Siwon bertanya kini melangkah keluar masih menuntun Kyuhyun

"15 tahun hyung! aku akan hidup melajang selamanya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang bermakna ironis

"aku akan melindungimu Kyu! Disini bersamamu aku akan terus melindungimu! Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku selamanya! Tidak hanya 15 tahun kedepan! Tapi selamanya hingga saatnya tiba kita keluar dari penjara ini bersama!" Siwon berlutut seperti melakukan sebuah lamaran pada calon pengantinnya

"aku bersedia hyung! aku akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu disisa umurku! Didalam sini kita adalah sepasang suami istri! Aku istrimu dan kau suamiku" jawab Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon untuk berdiri bersamanya

"kamar mandi menjadi tempat kita untuk berbulan madu Kyu! Kita tidak menempati sel yang sama! Tapi saat mandi kita akan memakai tempat yang sama! Aku akan mengatur waktu pertemuan kita dan aku akan mengkondisikan situasi agar kita bisa berdua! Aku berkuasa ditempat ini Kyu! Kau tidak perlu takut" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat sepertinya dia tidak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya itu

.

.

Semua napi bergantian mengantri untuk membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi yang dipakai ratusan penghuni penjara Namsandong. Meskipun berderet sebanyak 12 pancuran yang hanya disekat oleh tembok setinggi satu meter setiap pancurannya dan setiap pancuran dipakai 4 napi dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyuhyun sudah berada diantrian berikutnya memegang alat mandi beserta handuknya yang dia gantung dibahunya. Melirik kekiri dan kekanan mencari suami tercinta.

"aku disini Kyu! Aku ada dibelakangmu!" bisik Siwon secara tiba – tiba menggunakan kekuasaannya menyingkirkan napi lainnya yang sudah mengantri

"aku bahagia hyung! kau ada disampingku" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia

.

.

Didalam kamar mandi dimana banyak sekali napi yang telanjang dengan melenggang bebas tanpa rasa risih berpapasan dengan napi lainnya. Tepat di pancuran paling ujung dua pasang kekasih sesama jenis begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mendesah dan setengah berteriak karena mereka memang sedang anal sex sambil menunggng diujung sana.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum karena hal itulah yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Pancuran sebelah dimana sepasang kekasih itu sedang asyik adalah tempat dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mandi.

"pancuran ini akan kami pakai berdua saja! Kalian gunakan pancuran yang lainnya!" perintah Siwon tegas tanpa basa – basi

Karena mereka memang mencari selamat mereka menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan Siwon. siwon menuntun Kyuhyun menuju pancuran itu dan mulai melepaskan pakaian masing – masing untuk segera membersihkan diri. Kini mereka sudah sama – sama telanjang.

Siwon memutar kran pancuran itu lalu keluarlah air begitu deras membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Dengan penuh kelembutan Siwon telusuri setiap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun dengan busa sabun ditelapak tangannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Mereka berdua saling membersihkan tubuh masing – masing saling berhadapan. Lalu mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya dibawah pancuran itu.

Masing – masing tangannya mereka saling meraba dan memainkan vital pasangannya hingga berubah bentuk dan menegang.

"ahhhh Kyu!" desah Siwon menggigit daun telinga Siwon

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya berjongkok tepat dihadapan vital Siwon lalu melakukan oral terhadap kekasihnya

"sluurpp"

Batang yang sudah menegang itu masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Keluar dan masuk kedalam mulut itu. kyuhyun jilat dan hisap dengan nafsu dimana tatapan matanya tertuju pada wajah tampan kekasih yang sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat dari oral itu

"ahhh Kyuuuhhh hmmm" Siwon kembali mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"hentikan sayang! Sekaran giliranmu mendapatkan perlakukan khusus" canda Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk berdiri

Siwon melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar terpuaskan karena dia dengan begitu mudah mencapai orgasme

"ahhh Hyung ahhh ahhh hmmm" Kyuhyun mengejat saat spermanya keluar begitu deras

Sperma yang membasahi mulut, dagu hingga lehernya itu Siwon seka menggunakan telapak tangannya. Dia lalu berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadap pancuran. Jarinya yang licin karena sperma Kyuhyun dia masukan kedalam anus Kyuhyun satu persatu membuat lubang anus itu lebih relax sebelum batang Siwon masuk kedalamnya.

"ahh hyung lakukan sekarang sebelum waktu mandi kita habis" perintah Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan menapakan kedua telapak tangannya ketembok

"apa kau yakin sayang?" tanya Siwon berbisik

"hmmm aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab Kyuhyun mendesah

Tanpa buang waktu Siwon rengkangkan kedua paha Kyuhyun lebih lebar lalu mengarahkan batangnya yang sudah pada ukuran maksimal masuk kedalam anus itu.

"ahhhh" desah Siwon dengan mata terpejam

Siwon dengan perlahan menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur kedalam anus Kyuhyun yang bersandar menghadap tembok

"ahh Hyung kau memang gagah" desah Kyuhyun menikmati setiap gerakan lembut dari Siwon

"ahh ahh ahhh Kyu!" Siwon mempercepat gerakan bokongnya menekan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bersandar pada tembok

"hmmm aku menikmatinya hyung! aku sungguh menikmatinya" Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang melihat Siwon yang sedang menekannya

"aku akan keluar Kyu! Ahhh ahhh ahhh" Siwon menegang karena dia memang akan mencapai orgasmenya

"ahhh hyung hmmm" Kyuhyun mengejat karena dia pun akan mencapai orgasme dari anal sex itu

Dan,,,,,

Crooottt

Bersamaan sperma milik kedua namja tampan itu keluar dimana sperma milik Siwon memenuhi dinding anus Kyuhyun dan membasahi selangkangannya sementara sprema Kyuhyun keluar dengan begitu lancar membasahi tembol kamar mandi itu.

Adegan anal sex itu berlangsung tanpa mereka sadari diperhatikan hampir semua napi lainnya yang sedang mandi. Mereka benar – benar ikut hanyut oleh adegan mesum yang dilakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun didalam kamar mandi itu.

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon peluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun

"nado saranghae Choi Siwon!" balas Kyuhyun merubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Siwon

"hyung! waktu mandi sudah habis!" seorang pengikut Siwon menginterupsi kemesraan itu untuk mengingatkan Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"nee!" balas Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun

.

.

Adegan mesum yang terjadi didalam kamar mandi itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan Siwon juga Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Bahkan tidak hanya mereka berdua sebagai pelakunya, tetapi juga semua napi yang menyaksikan adegan mesum itu. seluruh penghuni penjara Namsandong sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan yang terjalin antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Bagi mereka yang memang menyukai hubungan sejenis itu, mereka menganggap Siwon adalah appa bagi mereka sementara Kyuhyun adalah eomma bagi mereka. Namun banyak juga dari mereka yang sangat membenci hubungan gay itu, itulah hidup ada warna hitam juga putih. Hidup tidak selalu mulus seperti yang kita inginkan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memplokamirkan diri mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri pada semua pengikut Siwon sebulan berikutnya. Sejak itu banyak pasangan serupa yang juga mengumumkan hubungan mereka dan lebih terbuka didalam penjara dimana semua penghuninya adalah seorang namja. Dan hubungan terlarang itu jauh lebih diterima didalam lingkungan penjara. Dunia luar memang jauh lebih gemerlap dengan sejuta kemewahan dan kebebasan, tapi bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, penjara adalah tempat yang paling baik bagi mereka berdua untuk bisa mengekspresikan cinta kasih mereka dengan bebas tanpa beban dan anggapan miring dari orang sekitar. 15 tahun hanyalah sebuah angka yang mereka yakini akan terkikis oleh waktu. Mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan berapa lama mereka berdua berada didalam tahanan itu selama mereka masih selalu saling mencintai dan mengasihi.

**The end**

**annyeong!**

**jeongmal miane update selalu telat miane**

**wahh udh ending nih**

**gmn ama ceritanya mengejutkan sangat bukan?**

**miane buat yang minta Hankyung dipenjara**

**vai lebih dpt feelnya kalo Hankyung dibuat mati dehh**

**apalagi matinya ditangan anaknya sendiri meski eksekusi dilakukan org lain**

**tapi yang penting Kyuhyun lah yang memerintah pembunuhan itu**

**buat yang ngarep YunChul udh vai realisasikan yah**

**miane klo g buat dengan detail soalnya Vai pgn fokus sama Wonkyunya**

**gomawo yah buat semua yang udh setia baca ff vai yang Conspiracy ini**

**gomawo juga buat review kalian**

**miane vai selalu g bisa sebutin satu persatu nama kalian tp vai selalu baca kok berulang - ulang review dari kalian**

**deep bow**

**next ff vai udh nyiapin ff Yunjae/Wonkyu/Wonjae/Topjae**

**judulnya "Deeply Wounded" genre thriller**

**penasaran gak ama ceritanya?**

**tungguin aja yah ff Yunjae Vai yang pertama**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaaachhhh**

**annyeong!**


End file.
